Gather the Shards
by Grapefruit Wannabe
Summary: AU They must gather the shards that were scattered across the realms.
1. Stare

**»** Disclaimer \- I do not own Inuyasha

—

• Gather the Shards **•**

—

 _Stare_

—

• Chapter I •

—

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck. It felt like someone was staring at her. The feeling was biting. After sweeping her eyes over the room behind her she turned her gaze back to the lecture in front of her.

"…hard, but in terms of the actual physics involved in making…" Kagome tried to turn her focus back to the lesson. The teacher continued on, the sound of his voice and chalk hitting the board echoing though the classroom. "…opinions seem to disagree with…"

But the feeling was still there. It was difficult to keep herself from turning around again. Gripping her pencil she stiffly copied down notes but she couldn't concentrate. She could barely keep still.

She forced herself to copy the words on the board into her notebook. Pressing down so hard the lead in her mechanical pencil snapped. Kagome winced and shook the pencil drawing out more lead. A cough to her right caught her attention and she looked over at her friend's worried face.

"Kagome," Eri whispered as she leaned forward, "don't worry about the rankings I know you did fine, you are always placed in the top 30."

Kagome smiled at Eri and inwardly flinched at her friend's misunderstanding. But how was her friend to know that someone was staring a hole right through her. _I had totally forgotten about the rankings._ She shook her head at Eri and that seemed to be enough to get Eri to turn away and lean back.

Kagome inhaled to try and calm herself down.

The small classroom was suddenly starting to feel suffocating. Kagome couldn't resist looking at the window to her left. In the window's reflection she caught the gaze of Hojo. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head forward. Hojo was a nice guy. A really nice, emphasis on nice, guy. They were friends. But the feeling was a burning one. And for all the dates he asked her on, this feeling did not feel like it would come from someone like him. Would it?

The bell chimed cutting off Kagome's thoughts.

"And with that you have one hour of self-study," The teacher concluded. Students began to shuffle with their things and the sound of chairs dragging across the floor was all the prompting Kagome needed to get her things together. One glance at her classmates and she could tell that they were not planning to use this time wisely, seeing how just a few days ago they had their midterm.

Just as she placed her notebook in her bag Eri grabbed Kagome's arm in excitement.

"Kagome!" Eri started to drag Kagome along and motioned to Yuka to join them, "Oh we so have to talk!"

Yuka giggled trailing after them. But the only thing Kagome noticed was the fact that the feeling was gone now that she was in the hallway. She gave the classroom for a look before she turned to her friend.

And Eri all but shoved Kagome into the girls restroom.

Yuka crossed her arms and leaned against the sink as Eri leaned in close to Kagome's face. She was practically bouncing with joy.

"E-Eri?" Kagome stuttered, "What's this-"

"Oh my gosh!" Eri put her hands on Kagome's shoulders, "I saw that look you gave Hojo."

"Wha- look?!"

"Ah! I knew it!" Yuka interjected pulling Eri from Kagome, "You do like him! I just knew it!"

"Wait no-"

"I know when romance is in the air," Eri said with an air of superiority.

"And you guys make such a cute couple!" Yuka said with a dreamy sigh.

"I think you guys have the wrong idea."

"Nonsense, Kagome, I saw how he looked at you," Kagome turned from Eri with a sigh and stared at the mirror in front of her, letting the other girl talk, "You don't need to be so shy. We're in high school now! I can just tell by looking at him he likes you back! This is your chance!"

And the feeling of being watched was back.

"It'll be easier if we are there to help!" Yuka added, "We could invite him to join us to the arcade or something, and we can leave early so you guys can be _alone._ "

"Or even better we could go on a triple date!"

Kagome's mind drowned out her friend's voices as she scanned the stalls behind her from the mirror. Nothing. Maybe she stayed up too late these past few nights studying and it was getting to her. And she _had_ been eating fast food for dinner with her friends, and that just wasn't good for her body. Maybe she should try to eat healthier. All those fries and milkshakes with no sleep must be getting to her head.

She turned her gaze back at herself in the mirror and saw her reflection glaring back at her. _Do I really look that angry?_ She brought her hand up to touch her face but her reflection didn't copy her. It gave a dark smile and laughed soundlessly.

"What the…" Her reflection reached for her and Kagome shuffled back.

"Uurrgghh! Kagome," Yuka grabbed Kagome by the shoulder, affectively getting her attention, "are you even listening?"

Kagome turned her head back to the mirror. Her reflection looked normal again. She looked at Yuka pointing to the mirror, "Did you see-"

"Geeze this is serious, tomorrow morning is prefect! We can even use the excuse of celebrating your rank." Eri nodded her head triumphantly, "I mean we already know you did well."

 _Are they still on that? Don't they notice how-how wrong everything feels?!_ Kagome had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes at them. She took a moment to think. Perhaps she was overthinking things. Seeing things that aren't there. _Maybe…I really do need to eat better and get some sleep._

"You guys know Hojo is only a friend right?" Kagome insisted turning out of Yuka's grasp.

"Kagome," Yuka whined.

"Besides our class rankings are coming out tomorrow and I'm not as confident in my rank as you guys are. I mean the math portion was so hard. They didn't even teach us some of those formulas!"

Eri laughed, "You are just saying that. I mean you tutored me and if I think I did okay you had to have aced it!"

"I wish I could have joined you guys when you studied," Yuka said looking down, "It sucks having a part time job sometimes."

"Aw Yuka, here why don't we head back," Kagome said patting her friend on the back, while leading her to the door, "I've been wanting to ask you what you thought the answer for the one with the equation in degrees Fahrenheit and how it relates to uh, temperature C. Measured in Celsius. I wasn't sure of that one."

"Oh that one!" Eri exclaimed following after them.

Kagome inwardly cheered at the successful change in topic. She would be glad to be out of this room and away from that mirror.

Thankfully the day went by rather quickly. Kagome made sure to avoid even looking in Hojo's direction in fear of her friends starting up again. She turned down her friends' offer to go to WacDonalds in favor of her mother's home cooking.

Mostly because that feeling of being watched never went away.

Kagome sat with her grandfather in the living room, if he was surprised at her sticking to his side all night he sure didn't mention it.

"Are you sure you remember the legend by heart now?" He asked again.

"Yes, Grandpa," Kagome said absently petting her cat Buyo, "You're wasting your breath. I know all about the Shikon Jewel."

"Good good, because I need you this weekend. It's getting to be tourist season again."

"Yeah yeah." She waved her hand at him but she made no move to get up.

Buyo payed no mind to the tension she was feeling and pushed his head into Kagome's hand. That made Kagome look down and smile. She then looked over her shoulder again. She had been doing that all night. She wanted to tell her grandfather about this, he would understand. With all the legends he went on and on about for the shrine, he might know what to do.

But tell him what. That she had a feeling she was being watched? That she was seeing things? _Aaahh! I thought the feeling would go away when I got home!_

"Sis! The bath is open!"

"Thanks!" Kagome called back. She hesitated for a moment giving her grandfather another look before standing up. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her school uniform she still hadn't changed out of and walked towards the bathroom.

She stopped before she even entered the hallway, and spoke without turning around "Hey, Grandpa…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, that uh, you could put an ofuda on my door tonight?"

She didn't even have to turn around to know the look he was giving her. It had been a long time since he's had to do that for her. Not since she was small enough to be afraid of the legends he told her.

"Of course." He replied slowly and she was just thankful he didn't ask any questions. This was probably all just in her head. A good night's rest would do her good.

"Thanks."

He stared after her, and couldn't help but wonder what demon had his usually fearless granddaughter so afraid.

Buyo followed after her down towards the bath and hissed as Kagome opened the door.

"I know you don't like water but geeze you don't have to throw a fit." She muttered as Buyo scurried off.

She placed her towel to the side and locked the door behind her. Ahh, this is what she needed, a nice bath to calm herself down.

She grabbed the rim of the tub and slid her sock down her leg. Her eyes caught a movement in the water.

A hand slowly reaching for her from the water. She tried to jump back but her loose sock tangled her feet and she fell back with a thud just barley keeping from hitting her head. She could only manage to let out a short yelp and scrambled back until her back hit the locked door.

"Aurgh," Burning. Her hip suddenly felt like it was on fire. She clutched her side in pain and used the door behind her as leverage to quickly get up.

"Please, listen to me." A voice said to her right. Kagome turned to see a woman with the same face as her in the bathroom mirror looking down at her.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. The burning feeling in her hip intensified.

"I need your help," The woman in the mirror placed her hands on the mirror leaning forward. A centipede curled down her forearm, "pleas—"

That was all Kagome saw before she blacked out.

Kagome walked to school the next day more exhausted then she could remember. _I can't believe I fainted. That's so not like me._ Her mother had heard her fall in the bathroom and ran to help her out. So she wasn't out for long. But still. _I keep seeing things…hearing things even! What's going on with me?!_

And that feeling of being watched was still as strong as ever.

 _At least that burning in my hip is gone. That was the most painful thing._ Kagome turned to her right looking into the shop window, seeing her reflection show her worn out appearance. She raised a hand to touch the dark circles under her eyes and didn't blink as her reflection changed. To the same woman with the same face as her she saw in her bathroom. Kagome had been avoiding her reflection since what happened last night for this very reason.

"Please, listen girl," The woman pleaded. "I need your help."

Kagome gave her a hard stare. Was she being haunted? Was this like an ancestor or something?

Making sure there was a good distance between herself and the shop window she answered, "Okay, I'm listening."

"My name is Midoriko," The image said, "And you are also Midoriko."

"Hah?"

"You are the only one who can help this Midoriko."

"Midoriko…you mean like from the legend? The legend of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome thought back to the story she was told just that night.

"Ah, so you know of the jewel. Yes the very same Midoriko." Midoriko paused a moment, "I need your help. This is something only someone who shares my soul can do."

"And what do I need to do then?" Kagome crossed her arms wanting to get to the point.

"Well tell me, what does this realm say of the legend?"

Kagome thought a moment while staring into Midoriko's eyes. It was a little unnerving how the woman had the same face and voice as her, "Well, from what I remember the Priestess Midoriko fought a great demon and fused their souls together ending the fight. And that the jewel can grant any wish."

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's basically it."

Midoriko face, or her reflections face, turned dark. "I guess across realms one shouldn't assume that the whole story would be preserved."

"So…there's more to it?"

"Yes, you see Midoriko's soul shattered the jewel as soon as it was made. Keeping m-the demon from breaking out."

"And you need me too…?"

"I need you to collect these shards. I am but a spirit and I am unable to. But with my power restored I wish to collect and make the jewel whole again so I may banish that demon once and for all."

A passerby bump into Kagome's shoulder before she could respond and she turned to apologize for standing in the way. Until she saw the stares people were giving her. She _was_ just talking to a woman in a shop window.

"Midoriko?" Looking back at her reflection it was normal. No Midoriko or anything was there. Was she seriously just talking to herself while standing in the middle of the sidewalk? _I really am going crazy aren't I?_

Kagome hid her red face behind her bag and fled.

Her school was thankfully close to her house so she didn't have far too go. She did have to squeeze in between Hojo and that freshman girl Ayumi who were blocking the classroom door. That was the only obstacle she faced. The whole day felt like a blur.

She couldn't get over what Midoriko had said. Was it real? She could still feel that piercing feeling of being watched. Kagome leaned down resting her chin on her arms. Getting as comfortable as she could in the small desk.

"Kagome?" Eri asked as she squatted before Kagome's desk so she was eye level, "I saw what happened…"

This caught Kagome by surprise, "You did?"

"Yeah," She placed her hand on Kagome's arm as if to console her, "Yuka did too. It's probably nothing you shouldn't worry about."

"You think so?"

"Yeah that girl is only a freshman and Hojo always had his eyes only on you. You are like one of the prettiest girls I know, there's no need for you to feel jealous."

Kagome's face fell. They clearly were not on the same page. Her wonderful friend was trying to console her and she tried to feel grateful.

"Aw Kagome don't look at me like that!" Eri leaned up and pulled Kagome into a hug, "How about we go for ice cream after school! My treat!"

"Oh Eri," Kagome tried, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" She leaned back to look Kagome in the eyes.

She needed to come out and tell her friends. Kagome knew that. She should probably tell her grandfather and mother too. She was just hoping that this would all just go away, "Eri," Kagome looked around the full classroom that was on lunch break and could see some of them watching their conversation, "uh I'll tell you guys after school. I'm always up for ice cream. Though I'll pay for myself."

"Okay, you better!" Eri commanded and then she turned around and gave Yuka a signal that Kagome couldn't interpret. She felt a little left out.

The rest of the school day went without incident. Kagome rehearsed what she was going to tell her friends in her head. She didn't want to sound too crazy. _I think something is haunting me in mirrors. I live in a shrine so haunted things are everywhere. That's not too surprising._ Was she trying to convince them or herself?

Her friends announced that they would arrive at the ice cream shop separately and Kagome wasn't too surprised because they were on cleaning duty this week. But they had insisted that Kagome go on ahead without them.

So she sat in a booth by herself, waiting for her friends. She reached down to her bag to pull out her notes from class trying to at least spend this time alone productively.

"Higurashi!" Kagome turned around in her seat to see Hojo jog up to her. A smile on his face.

"Hojo?" She greeted back rather surprised.

"I'm glad I caught up with you. Eri and Yuka told me that you would be here."

"They told you that?" Kagome could sense where this was going. Why were her friends so keen on her getting a boyfriend anyway? This was supposed to be a serious conversation they were going to have!

"They did," He nodded, "But since I'm here why don't we have some ice cream and talk. I see you have your notes from today-"

"Hojo we've talked about this you know I don't-." Kagome tried interrupting him before he went any further.

"Please Higurashi just think about-."

"Oh!" Kagome pulled her phone out and stared at the blank screen, "Mama just texted me. She needs me to pick up some groceries on my way home. We're having Udon. It was nice chatting with you, bye!" And she collected her things and ran past him before he had a chance stop her.

"Hirurashi wait!" _Couldn't he even use her name? He used everyone else's names._ But she just wanted to be friends. Why couldn't anyone see that? She knew Eri and Yuka meant well but sometimes those friends of hers made her want to scream!

She darted into the first shop on her left and hid. She leaned forward trying to catch her breath. _Man I really needed to work out more._

She looked around the antique shop she just walked into and sighed. Today was a total bust. Hopefully her grandpa would be up to listening. For all the legends he talked about maybe he be willing to at least listen.

"Girl."

Kagome half screamed as she jumped up straight. Adrenaline shooting straight up her spine. There in a large old dusty mirror off in a corner was that woman with her face. Midoriko.

"Quiet. Please."

"So you are real?" Kagome asked walking towards the mirror. As she approached her hip started to get that burning sensation again. _What the?_

"Of course I am. I don't want others to know I'm around. This is a duty for you alone." Midoriko said rather bluntly.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do exactly," Kagome rubbed her hip as she walked towards the mirror.

"Just gather the shards." Kagome glared at the mirror. She said it like it was so easy, "Do you accept?"

"But how do I do that exactly?" Kagome could feel that burning in her hip with the same intensity of last night. It felt like danger. She shouldn't do this.

"You have the same soul as this Midoriko, you are able to easily sense the shards. They call for you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't think-"

Midoriko's face grew dark. She opened her mouth wide and a centipede crawled up circling her neck entering her mouth.

Kagome only had time to make a small sound of disgust as Midoriko's mouth opened further then was humanly possible revealing sharp fangs. She leaned forward through the mirror reaching for Kagome with her six arms.

Kagome turned to run. Midoriko's arms grabbed her around the neck and waist. Kagome tried to scream and dropped her bag in the struggle as she was dragged into the mirror.


	2. Forsaken Provenance

**»** Disclaimer \- I do not own Inuyasha

—

• Gather the Shards **•**

—

 _Forsaken Provenance_

—

• Chapter II •

—

It was so dark.

Kagome stared at the body that laid on the ground next to her that looked so much like her own. All signs of the supernatural features Midoriko had before were gone. It was like looking at her own dead body.

She looked down at her hands. _What was that light?_ Whatever it was it saved her life. Midoriko had screamed and the light had burnt her. Kagome could still smell the scent of burnt flesh.

Something crawling across her thigh brought her out of her thoughts, "Ahh! Get off-get off!" Kagome violently swatted the centipede off her body and stood up. It was too dark too see where it went but she could still feel the tingle of it on her skin.

Oh gods she had to get out of here. _But where is here?_ It was just so dark, the small waning moon wasn't any help because there was a thick fog in the air. She could only see the body beside her in the grass.

 _But is she really dead?_

She gave the body of Midoriko a fearful look. Kagome couldn't stop trembling. Backing away from the body, making sure it wasn't going to follow Kagome took off running. Hopefully there would be someone around who could help.

It was difficult to see where she was going. She kept tripping over roots and knots in the earth and the grass was no help as it was so wet that she kept slipping into the mud. _Where am I?!_ Panic swept over. _I was pulled into a mirror. Where was that thing trying to take me?! What was it going to do to me?!_

"Help!" She was the loudest thing in these woods, "Is anybody out there?!"

Her only answer was the sloshing sound of the mud beneath her feet.

Her face was burning, her eyes watering up. Vision starting to blur not that she could see where she was going anyway.

The ground beneath her changed, startling her out of her tears. _Stone?_ She had stumbled upon a path. That meant if she followed it, it would lead to civilization right? At least to a house or something? Where ever it lead it was a path worth taking. She allowed herself to slow down so she could follow it. The darkness and fog obscuring most of her view.

Rubbing the wetness from her eyes Kagome walked until she saw a large iron gate glinting in the small light that was available. She hesitated for a moment. She had no idea what could be on the other side of this gate. Now that she gave the gate a good look there were words, or maybe it was one word, in-between the iron rungs in a language she couldn't even recognize. _Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…_ Except for sound of cawing crows the night was so eerily silent.

The bushes rustled behind her and she couldn't help but picture Midoriko with that centipede like body jumping out of the shadows at her. She pushed opened the heavy gate with all her might, it squeaked so loudly and it took a lot out of her to even open it enough for her to squeeze in. Thankfully it was easy to close. Good. It could act as a barrier between her and that Midoriko.

Kagome leaned against the gate to catch her breath. And stared at the bushes but nothing emerged. It was all in her head.

She pushed off the gate and walked forward. Barely making out a building in the distance. Hopefully someone was home. In a rush she ran right into something that banged her knee.

She let out a short squeak of pain. Oh gods that hurt. Kagome grabbed her shin and rubbed it soothingly. She had just walked into a, was that a gravestone?

Looking around she could make out a couple headstones through the fog. This is a graveyard? Does that mean that building is a church?

There was a faint moaning not too far from her. Kagome turned towards the sound. That sounded like a person!

 _A priest maybe? Did they hear me earlier?_ "Hello?! Can you help me?!" She waved her arms over her head. Although now that she thought about it they probably couldn't see that anyway.

There was that groaning sound again and they were moving towards her, she could hear their feet dragging through the mud. She walked towards the sound feeling so incredibly relieved. She could make out their outline in the fog.

She stopped. That smell. What was it? It was disgusting. It was like, rotting flesh? The form shambled towards her, and she shivered. _No way_. They stalked towards her with slow, unsteady and stiff steps and with every step the smell grew stronger. As they came into view Kagome's stomach began to churn. Its skin was discolored and missing in places, she was able to see all of its muscle, bone, and everything she'd never wanted to see. Its face was sunken in and its hand reached for her blindly, it's eyes unfocused. There was another groan coming from behind it.

That was all she needed to snap out of it and she ran as fast as she could towards the church. _Is that a zombie?!_ She looked back to see it coming after her, and it wasn't alone. _Zombies?!_

Kagome fell forward tripping over a coffin that was open on the ground. Now that she looked ahead of her if she hadn't tripped she would have fallen face first into the open grave in front of her. _Oh gods that was close._ She crawled forward making sure that she felt the edge of the hole, so she didn't walk right into it, and she tried to get up quickly.

One of the zombies grabbed her ankle and dragged her backwards. Kagome let out a high pitched shriek and grabbed around the wet grass trying to find something to hold onto. Securing her hand around a thick stick she swung her body around hitting the zombie in the face. His head flew off, the stick breaking under the force.

The head landed with a thump, and she could see the spine still sticking out of its neck. But the body kept moving, never letting go of her ankle. Its other arm reached out for her face, Kagome didn't even think, she just reacted, kicking the dead man in the chest with all her might. The force of her kick effectively pushed the zombie back, freeing her ankle. She scrambled to get back up, her heart racing. And she couldn't help but think about how all those zombie movies lied to her. Going for the head did _not_ work.

A groan to her right and Kagome was able to dive under the arms of another zombie, dodging his attempts to grab her. Kagome caught herself on her hands and used the crouching position to spring forward darting to the church.

Kagome ran up the front steps and rammed herself into the heavy wooden doors. But they didn't budge. _No no no_! _This can't be happening_! She scratched for the handles and pulled and she could feel the lock on the other side keeping the doors from opening. Kagome braced her back to the door. She could make out several figures approaching through the fog and their groaning grew louder.

Leaping down the steps she ran her hand along the stone wall of the building. Following the wall in the darkness, searching for any window she could possible break to get in. She was breathing so heavy now her lungs felt like they were on fire and her legs felt heavy, but she refused to give up. Her fingers skimmed the wall as she ran, the stone was sharp and scratched her but she didn't let up. Didn't churches have windows? _Unless,_ this wasn't a church but a mausoleum?

Suddenly her hand wasn't touching the stone anymore and she stopped to look. Her arm was going right through the stone wall. Like it was an illusion. She pulled her hand out, and it looked fine. The moaning behind her pushed her to action and jumped right through the false wall. It didn't feel like anything but an open space. She turned so her back was to the solid wall on the side and clamped her hands over her mouth, attempting to quiet her heavy breathing.

She could hear her heart in her ears as she heard them approach, and she gulped. She could hear them quickly shuffling past the wall. They didn't notice her slip through, thank the gods. She leaned her head back to rest against the wall.

Her legs felt like jelly. She had to blink back the tears. If there were zombies here then it didn't matter if she had killed that Midoriko or not. Either way she was going to die wasn't she?

 _I don't want to die._

She rubbed her shin again, she sure was going to bruise there, that's for sure. Looking ahead the area behind this false wall was so. Unnatural. Still and Stale.

There was a narrow path that she couldn't see the end of. Either side of the path was a long drop into blackness. _Where am I? What is this place?_

Kagome carefully walked the narrow path. It was better than waiting at the entrance where if she fell asleep a zombie could get her. Hopefully this would lead her to some shelter, at least for the night. She let the sound of the crows calm her. That meant there was life here too right?

Without the fog she could more clearly see what was in front of her. Although she wasn't sure where the small light she did have was coming from. Everything about this place was unnatural.

She could feel the air start to pulse. It was coming from the direction she was headed in. Was it safe to continue?But going back wasn't really an option.

Then should could faintly make out a tree in the distance. It was lighter there. Light! Oh how she missed light!

At the end of the path it opened up to a round pedestal of land, a long peninsula surrounded by blackness. Thick grass and huge single tree that took up the center. Its roots were large and she could see them pushing through the packed earth of the descending sides that faded downward into the darkness.

And attached to the tree was a boy. He had to be about her age. The light wasn't just a light, but the reflection of his long white hair. She approached quietly not knowing if this was dangerous or not. He looked like he was sleeping. Roots wrapped around his body soundly and was that an arrow in his chest?

His eyes shot up to meet hers. Gold eyes that glowed in the dark like an animal's would. That startled her and she jumped with a gasp.

"So you came back to taunt me, eh Kikyo?" He glared menacingly at her and cracked his knuckles. Where those claws?

His ears moved up and forward sharply. She could only stare with her mouth open. Where those dog ears?

"What the fuck brought you back here anyway Kikyo? You here to finish me off?"

"Huh? I think you're mistaken." Kagome shook her head walking towards him. At least whatever was holding him there kept him from acting on that murderous look he was giving her, "I'm not Kikyo."

"Not Kikyo?! I think I would know the stench of," As Kagome approached him he sniffed the air the same way she'd seen her cat do, "…you're not Kikyo."

"Yeah," She pointed to herself, "I'm Kagome!"

"Che."

"So," she asked slowly, "are you really stuck?"

The look he gave her and his choice of words almost made her laugh. Man she'd never been happier to get cussed out in her life. Now that he wasn't looking at her like he was going to kill her he didn't seem half bad.

She reached forward to grab the arrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to pull it out." He grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked up into his eyes searching, "What?"

"Why would you wanna do that? What'd you get out of it?"

Hmm that was a good question. What would she get out of it? It just didn't seem right leaving him here. Was he placed here for a reason? What reason could that be when there were zombies and crazy mirror ladies about? It was better to be with someone then be alone right now. But she couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't run off, leaving her alone.

But then he could be free. He was trapped back here all alone in the dark. It wasn't right.

He lightened his grip on her wrist and nudged her. She was probably silent for too long.

"Well," She started, "Because I want to."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"How about we make a deal then." She said trying to reason with him, "I'll get this out of you and you help me get out of here? What'da say?"

She could tell he was thinking about it. He released her wrist and let her grab the arrow. As soon as she tugged on it sparks of light shot across his body and he yelled out in pain.

"Shit." He gasped out. He slumped forward, breathing heavy.

"I'm so sorry!" She put her hands up in front of her, she wanted to reach out and comfort him but not knowing how, "I thought th-."

"That fucking bitch," He looked up at Kagome, "she more than just sealed me. She really didn't want me out. Godammit!" He slammed his fist against the tree behind him leaving a depression where it hit.

"Then how do I—?"

"The only one who can take it out is Kikyo. The one who sealed me." He growled but she could tell it wasn't directed at her.

His ears perked up and he looked over her shoulder.

"They're coming." He warned her implying that she should run.

She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. The only sound around was the birds. She believed him though.

"What, and leave you here? Like bait?!" She said defiantly. No way. Leaving someone behind just wasn't in her nature, "I'm not leaving here without you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed the shaft of the arrow again. Willing it to be gone. Shocks of light shot through him again. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. It was so painful.

And the arrow vanished.

He used his claws to tear away the roots that bound him to the tree and slid down the tree clutching his chest.

"It worked!" Kagome knelt down beside him, "Are you okay?"

He looked up and narrowed his eyes. He bared his fangs growling and made a show of cracking his knuckles. _Are his hands covered in blood?_ He lunged towards her, his eyes glowing and she felt fear shiver its way up her spine. Kagome brought her hands up to cover her face, and felt a rush of air pass her.

"Blades of Blood!"

She turned in time to see a crow fall into the blackness below.

"I would know the stench of crow demon anywhere," He told her, "they must have followed your scent."

She let out a breath of relief.

"Shit," He cursed leaning forward again clutching his chest, "the wound isn't closing."

Kagome noticed at the redness that gushed from his wound through his haori, "You're bleeding!"

She ran over to his side and tried to help him up but he pushed her away, "I can smell more of them."

Kagome heard the familiar sound of the zombies moaning and reached for him again, "We need to put pressure on your wound! It should be safe over here right?" That narrow path would be hard for zombies to safely walk across right?

Wrong. She could see many zombies already stepping off the path and heading right for them.

"I hate these crow demons." He stood up again, one hand on his chest, and slashed at one of the zombies, revealing the crow demon nesting inside the corpse's chest, "So weak you have to rely on using dead bodies to fight. How pathetic."

 _So they weren't zombies? They were demons? Demons?!_ She looked back at him. How did he know about demons? Was he one as well?!

She watched him cut down the demon possessed bodies that made it across the path with ease. But as the bodies fell the demons flew out and swarmed around him. The crow demons pulled at his hair and scratched at this arms as he swiped at them. The crow demons were larger than any crow she had ever seen, and they had three glowing red eyes that stood out in the darkness.

There had to be something she could to help. She looked around for a rock or something that she could use to hit one of the demons in the air with. Kagome was so focused on searching that she didn't notice a crow demon swoop down at her pulling at her hair. She started to fall back under the force. Another crow came at her from behind its talons scratching at her hip before she hit the ground. Her screech of pain caught his attention.

"Blades of Blood!" She looked up to see his blood slice through the demons flying above her. Their parts falling around her. Some of the demon's blood landed on her making her flinch.

Kagome pushed herself back up and even more crow demons circling overhead. The more he cut down the more demons seemed to appear. A crow demon meet her eyes and dive-bombed right for her. As she brought her hands up to protect herself that warm light erupted from her hands again burning the demon.

Kagome stared at her hands again. _How did I do that?_ And could she control it to do it again?

He jumped to her and lifted her by the arm and barked at her, "You're a miko?!"

"A miko?" She did live at a shrine so being called a miko wasn't uncommon but how was that related to the light she just did? She wanted to ask but she but the sight of his wound on his chest were the arrow was worried her more. It was bleeding even more now.

He grabbed her around her waist and tucked her under his arm, "Whatever, we are getting out of here."

"I don't know where else we could go or how we can even get out of here," Her eyes filled with worry. "I would say we could go back and hide in the mausoleum but the doors are locked."

"Feh, locked doors don't mean anything ta me."

She felt like a basketball but at least he was taking her with him, "Yeah down this path," she pointed.

He cleared the narrow path in a single jump and she couldn't help but be impressed. This guy was powerful. She pointed out the false wall and he bypassed the horde of bodies the crow demons had possessed and made a beeline to the wooden doors.

He was sweating and his skin was clammy. She could easily see that he was still bleeding, but he didn't stop moving. He effortlessly kicked in the thick double doors and dropped her inside, taking a large bookshelf he barricaded them in.

He took a step back and she was on him, pushing him down. She tore off her school jacket and pushed it up against his wound.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to meet his eyes but they were clenched shut and his brow furrowed in pain.

"It's a spiritual wound." He attempted to explain through his clenched teeth, "Otherwise I'd of stopped bleeding by now."

"A spiritual wound?"

"Ch- I heal faster than you humans, but the seal that was on that arrow is keeping my blood from healing on its own."

Kagome didn't really get it but she nodded her head anyway. So he was a demon as well? His claws and fangs were strange. And his ears really stood out, but something about him didn't scream demon at her.

Now that they had a moment she took a look around the place. It was old, and abandoned if the layers of dust was anything to go by. The walls were stone and cracked with age, decorated with beautiful paintings and displays. The floor was a cool granite that had seen better days.

"You know, I don't really know you name." She said trying to fill the silence.

He was silent for a long moment, "…Inuyasha."

She smiled brightly at him, "Well it's nice to meet you Inuyasha."

She continued to put pressure on his chest, the blood had soaked right through her jacket, ruining it.

"Hm," the noise he made caught her attention, "So where are we anyway?"

"Um I think this is a mausoleum, but I'm not sure…" She stopped and looked at the doors, "I was brought here but. I was hoping you would know."

"Damn." She agreed with that.

Kagome looked around. She had the strangest feeling that something was _calling_ her. Maybe it was a trick of the shadows but she could see a faint light through the floor.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's hands from his chest and looked down at his wound, "Good it's stopped bleeding. Once it's closed enough I'll kill all those crows and we'll get out of here."

"Okay," she nodded again placing her hands in her lap. She let her ruined jacket fall to the side, "Hey, um," She looked around the area again and fidgeted, "Do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" He strained his ears and she watched him sniff the air.

"It's like something is calling." She pointed to a hallway on the far side of the large entrance.

"I don't smell anything." He said it in a way that made her more worried. He gave her a side glance, "Get up."

Kagome jumped to her feet and tried to help him up, but he pulled his arm away from her and sniffed the ground.

"Hey, not smelling anything is a good thing right?"

"No. I mean I don't smell anything. It's like we're in a void." He pushed himself up using the wall as a crutch. "Show me where exactly this feeling is coming from."

Kagome bit her lip, "If it's bad shouldn't we avoid it?"

"It probably already knows we're here. I'd rather not be taken by surprise."

Kagome took one of the spears from the display armor they had decorating the entrance. It felt durable enough in her hands. And it would give her some distance just in case. She led Inuyasha down towards the light she could see. The feeling of being drawn to it put her on edge.

Inuyasha for his part was slowly following her. She felt bad that he was in so much pain. And he was so pale that she was surprised he was still walking from the amount of blood that came out of him. He refused any help from her and used the wall as a means of balance.

They finally came upon the hallway she can pointed to. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't shrug him off as he stood there for a moment collecting himself, "How much further?"

She could down further were the stone wall had a curved opening. She frowned at him and pointed to the dark opening in the wall, "Down there."

 _Wait_ , she looked at the floor and she could see that faint light moving underneath. Inuyasha pushed her forward and the opening wasn't just to a room. It was a stairwell. One that led down. What could be underneath a place like this? A catacomb of sorts?

There was an old metal sign nailed to the wall next to the stairwell. She touched it with her finger tips, "Do you know what this says? I don't recognize the language at all."

"No." He said without even glancing at it. He senses trained on the stairwell in front of him.

Kagome could feel the light underneath move again and she reached to grab his sleeve, "It's moving, below us."

Inuyasha looked at the floor. They didn't have any other warning then a large crashing sound and the floor beneath their feet gave way. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm screaming.

They fell into the crypt below falling with the stone rubble on the bones that littered the ground. Kagome landed right on top of Inuyasha's chest.

"You are not dead souls." A large booming voice called to them.

Inuyasha groaned in pain and Kagome could feel a wetness on her hands as she pushed herself up. His wound had opened up again.

"Who's there?" Kagome called out looking around for the source of the voice, only seeing layers of reflective crystals long the walls.

"Are you grave robbers?" A large skull asked them looming over head. Its head had protruding horns and its body was made of crystals. Kagome couldn't help but compare them to diamonds, "Who seek the Shikon shard?"

"Shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked pushing himself up staring the large skull right in the eye, "What about it?"

Kagome could see the light coming from within its crystal body.

The skull swung its large amalgamated crystal arm at Inuyasha sending him flying back into the wall and bellowed, "I will not pardon any who try to take the shard from me!"


	3. Desecrated

**»** A/N\- This should answer some questions **.**

 **»** Disclaimer \- I do not own Inuyasha

—

• Gather the Shards **•**

—

 _Desecrated_

—

• Chapter III •

—

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome reached a hand out trying to run to where he was thrown, the spear in her other hand. The undead-being stared with its red glowing eyes.

 _Stupid girl._ Inuyasha pulled his arms from where they were imbedded in the crystal wall. The whole side of the crypt was covered in a reflective crystal armor of the same mineral to what covered the skull's body. He watched as the creature turn to face the human girl. _She's going to get herself killed._

She stood there with nothing but that pathetic stick. But he had to hand it to her, for as useless as she was, at least she had guts. The skull moved towards her, its form towering over her.

"I, Hōsenki, a demon whose soul is linked with gems will not allow this sliver to go back into the mortal realm!"

Kagome held the spear out using it to point at the undead skull, narrowing her eyes, "We aren't here for your stupid gem!"

Inuyasha dropped down from the imprint he left on the wall, landing on his side. _Shit everything hurts_. He pulled himself up. Pushing off his knee and gripping the crystal wall for support. He watched as Kagome stepped back. Her foot catching on one of the bones that littered the ground, narrowly escaping a swipe from Hōsenki's crystal arm. Kagome let out a yelp as she fell back.

"You…!" Inuyasha growled out and Hōsenki turned its gaze back to Inuyasha. That got its attention. _Good_. Inuyasha flexed his claws and crouched forward, ready to pounce. He was a little off balance and light headed but he wasn't out of this fight yet.

"Still alive little half-breed?" Inuyasha glowered at that.

"It'll take more than that to kill me!"

Hōsenki moved towards him, moving faster in that large body then Inuyasha predicted, he couldn't even follow its form with his eyes. Its large crystal body darted behind him, charging. Inuyasha didn't get a chance to fight back as its horn skimmed his side, the air knocked out of his lungs as he's stuck by its large skull.

"Gah!" Inuyasha coughed up blood _. Dammit_. He heard Kagome scream his name again from across the room. _She is useless_. He quickly wrapped his arm around its horn so he wasn't flung off as Hōsenki jerked its head around.

He could feel the wound on his side already start to heat up. It was healing like normal. So only the place where the arrow had sealed him wasn't healing. It was more like a human wound. _Shit_. He had already lost so much blood.

"Let him go!" Kagome cried.

Kagome ran at Hōsenki, spear pointed at its body. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the spear she was holding started to glow. Kagome forced the spear into its crystal arm and a large light shot out through the crypt. Inuyasha was temporarily blinded but he could hear its crystalized structure shatter.

Hōsenki thrashed around screaming in pain, tossing Inuyasha off its face. Inuyasha fell behind Kagome, crushing the scattered bones that littered the ground beneath him as he landed. Hōsenki's arm now had a large chunk gouged out, what remained was cracked and was chipping away.

The other crystal arm swiped at her and Kagome raised the spear in defense, her eyes scrunched up as she braced herself for the hit. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her by the collar, pulling her back. Hōsenki's arm crashed right through the spear breaking it in half, just narrowly missing Kagome.

The force from Hōsenki's blow launched them back, Inuyasha's body cushioned Kagome's as they collided against one of the crystal walls.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, "Stay here, one hit from him and that human body of yours is dead." Kagome didn't acknowledge him, she seem to be staring at Hōsenki distractedly, like she could see something. He had to hold back a growl because _now was not a good time to be distracted_!

"Hey I-I-," Kagome turned to him but Inuyasha didn't give her a second glance, he was running out of steam. The head seemed to be the only thing that wasn't covered in that crystal substance so it should be its weak point. This was his only chance. Inuyasha darted away from Kagome, one hand on his chest putting pressure on his still gaping wound, and sprinted up Hōsenki's extended arm.

"Stay!" He ordered sharply. _This way you aren't in my way._

"Wait! I thin-!"

"You fools! I will never let this shard rejoin the others." Hōsenki bellowed, swinging its arm around trying to shake Inuyasha, but he only managed to make the path much easier as Inuyasha jumped to the base of its skull, clawing at the bone.

Inuyasha's claws bounced off the surface of Hōsenki's skull, he barely left a scratch. _Is this creature's whole body made of some type of adamantine?_ It had to be weak somewhere!

Hōsenki attempted to swat Inuyasha off its head, "I will… _never_ …let it go!" Inuyasha grazed his claws around towards its eye and Hōsenki let out a howl. Inuyasha looked and he didn't even leave a mark on the surface of its skull. _Then what…?_

"This is it! Right here!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome on Hōsenki's back, the head of the spear in hand. It was glowing again, she raised it up and stabbed it into Hōsenki's back. That same light erupted. Illuminating smaller than before, gouging out a similar chunk on the hard surface of its back. Shattering the pieces around the crater that formed. It looked like a cracked mirror.

"Noo! You can't!" Hōsenki curled his back in pain, "Noooo!" _Good with that he might actually go down. That girl's stronger then she appears._ Inuyasha couldn't help but be impressed.

Kagome dropped the spear head and reached around the hard ridges of Hōsenki's back, trying to find something to hold on to as Hōsenki moved. She was going to fall. No telling what this height would do to her. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and jumped for her, trying to grab hold of her extended arm as she lost her grip. He was just out of reach. Kagome let out a gasp as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, watch-!"

Three crystal fingers caught him midair and forced Inuyasha against the wall, trapping him to the wall under its grip. Inuyasha clenched his jaw shut trying to keep from shouting out in pain. The sound of Kagome hitting the ground reached him. He struggled against the firm hold Hōsenki had on him but his strength was failing _. Shit, did this thing not have a weakness?_

But that's not what bothered him the most. Inuyasha still couldn't smell anything other them himself and Kagome. Everything else was void. Did this thing not have a presence?

"Stubborn aren't you?" Hōsenki taunted, "But if you take a look around you aren't the first mortals to try and best me! And you won't be the last!"

Inuyasha spat at Hōsenki, hitting it right between the eyes and grimaced when he noticed blood mixed in with his saliva. _Damn._ It was getting harder to breath.

"You fool! Allowing yourself to be a puppet! I will end this." Hōsenki leaned in, opening its jaw, sharp teeth poised to finish him. Inuyasha held his head up defiantly looking it straight in the eye. There was no way he was going to give this _thing_ the pleasure of hearing him beg.

But then it stopped. Hōsenki closed its mouth, leaned in close to Inuyasha's face. Its glowing eyes boring into his, the hand that held him against the wall pushed him further, he couldn't breathe.

"I know that pearl…" Hōsenki muttered. _What was it going on about?_ Inuyasha was confused. Everything hurt and it was so hard to concentrate. He gulped and pushed against the hold but his efforts were in vain, "Then…you must be the great Dog General's son. But then, how did you get here?"

The grip on Inuyasha slacked and he took in a ragged breath. Trying to follow what this _thing_ was talking about. Inuyasha quirked his brow and gasped out, "…what?"

"Usually mortals are only allowed to come to this place once. If the pearl is still intact…" The skull trailed off, not taking its gaze off of Inuyasha, unnerving him to no end. "Dog General's son, how did you get here?"

Inuyasha paused having a hard time following, "…you knew my father?"

"He was a dear friend of mine." Hōsenki's eyes lightened and it lowered Inuyasha to the ground, letting him go. Inuyasha fell to his knees shakily, too weak to hold his own weight. He greedily sucked in air now that he was able to breathe freely.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of crunching and he glanced over to see Kagome limping over towards him and he felt himself let out a sigh of relief. It was strange but he was glad to see she was alright. Whatever connection his father had with this thing, he was grateful for. It was unnatural how much defense this being had.

She knelt down in front of him and glared at Hōsenki over her shoulder, blocking Inuyasha from its view. She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders trying to help steady him. He couldn't fight her, he was so spent, so he only responded with a hiss of pain.

"So tell me," Hōsenki continued, asking again, "How did you get here?"

"Where exactly is…here?" Kagome asked for him, gesturing with her head. She didn't lower her guard not knowing what to expect from the giant crystal being. Inuyasha pushed against the wound on his chest and tried desperately not to lean on Kagome. His vision was so spotty now, and his breathing shallow. It was hard enough to follow Hōsenki's words much less answer them. He would also like to know where this place was. The last thing he remembered was…

"You don't know where you are? How troubling. So you really aren't after my shard piece." Hōsenki said thoughtfully. Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense in front of him.

"Well, yeah! I told you that already!" She seethed, her grip on his shoulders tightening. It was hard to keep his eyes open. No, this Hōsenki was a threat, he couldn't fall asleep here. Kagome continued talking, he had to concentrate to even understand her words, "So what is this place?"

"This place has no real name. You could call it The Origin," Hōsenki began. Inuyasha only felt more confused than before.

"The Origin? This graveyard?" Kagome lightened her grip on his shoulders and moved away to face Hōsenki completely. _Damn_ , he couldn't even hold his own weight at this point. He slumped his head against her arm. Kagome reached for him and he was powerless to stop her.

"This place is more or less a borderland between the living world and the next," Kagome eased Inuyasha down to rest his head on her lap. Hōsenki continued talking, but it he only heard it in parts. It all felt like nonsense. _How did something like a border get to be called the origin? How are those things connected?_ Inuyasha wanted to ask. None of it made sense.

"But it is curious," Hōsenki continued not giving a chance for Kagome to interrupt, "If you two don't know how you got here then that leaves me with more questions. Those demons that lurk outside these walls are also mortal beings that shouldn't be here. Defiling bodies that should be laid to rest."

"Those crows aren't supposed to be here?" Kagome asked surprised. She brushed her hand through his hair out of habit of having her cat lay in her lap and if Inuyasha had the strength he would have swatted her away. It was distracting and he could barely make out their words as it is.

Hōsenki shook his head, "No, they are not. And it's not just the crow demons, many scavenger types have somehow found their way here. No matter how many I cut down, more appear. It's why I am in hiding and why I have sealed this place from detection."

 _That explains the lack of scent in the area_. Inuyasha's breathing was now steady and he could feel the itch of his blood trying to replenish itself. At least he stopped bleeding out. Good. He would survive the night if things remained this way.

"Why would you need to hide from them? You are very strong." Inuyasha begrudgingly agreed with her. This undead being was very strong. More like it didn't have a physical weakness. That magic Kagome had did nothing more than crack its surface. Those pathetic demons wouldn't even be a challenge.

"I don't hide from the demons in fear for my life. I hide because they know I have a sliver of the Shikon Jewel."

"I still don't get it. Why do they want the shard? It's not like its whole."

"I brought this shard to this place in death to keep it from rejoining the jewel. As I am a being that connects with gems I can feel the taint that it carries. It's taint too feeble for an ancient being like me to be tempted by it."

Inuyasha stared at Hōsenki, listening to him explain. The voice of someone from his past he'd rather forget coming back to him ' _Why I can't I purify it_?'

"You see, the jewel and all its pieces. They talk." Hōsenki explained, looking down at both Kagome and Inuyasha, casting a shadow over them, "It promises power, and I can feel the power it possesses. It speaks true. The shards grant unbelievable power, the soul trapped inside is incredibly strong for giving out such power while being fragmented."

Inuyasha went still in Kagome's lap while Hōsenki talked.

"You mean…it physically talks?"

"Yes. It speaks about granting a wish to those who gather the shards together and make it whole. Demons and humans have fought over the jewel trying to get this wish. It's corrupted. I won't allow the jewel to be whole."

Kagome nodded and sagged her shoulders. She went quiet for a moment.

"I don't know how the crow demons got here but I was pulled through a mirror." She admitted, bringing back Hōsenki's original question, "By a demon I think. It also talked about the jewel."

 _Pulled_? Inuyasha had to pause for a moment to rack his brain around it. He had no idea how he ended up here. But she was pulled here? He wanted to ask for more information. Inuyasha tried to open his mouth to ask but he ended up coughing.

"Hmm, I see." Hōsenki said, not investigating further, "Then I take it you have no means of leaving this place?"

Kagome shook her head as she patted Inuyasha's back, "None that I know of. Inuyasha do you-?"

"No." He grunted out, it hurt to talk.

"That does not bode well for your bodies. You may rest here if you'd like, and I will help you find a way back if there is one. Because this place is not meant to sustain the living."

"Ah, thank you," Kagome gave it a small bow of her head, "In the morning we could try to find a way out."

"There is not but darkness here. Although yes, once you wake I will do what I can to help you. I apologize for attacking you," The skull turned to the giant hole in the ceiling it created to ambush them and started closing it up with the crystals that made up its body, "Any son of the Great Dog General and his companions are family to me. It is the least I could do."

He may not remember much of his father, but he had never been more grateful that his old man knew this thing in life. Whatever it was on about saved their asses.

"No light…" Kagome muttered to herself. The concept seemed to bother her. And she was petting him again. With all that adrenaline gone Inuyasha was hard pressed to keep from falling asleep. His body so sore and exhausted. And Kagome's little petting wasn't helping any.

There was silence as Hōsenki went to work sealing the ceiling of this crypt. Kagome didn't take long to fall asleep, her chin tucked to her chest while sitting up. Inuyasha's head still in her lap. He would move once he could gather his strength. But waking up pinned to that tree. Not knowing how he got there. There was no way he was going to let himself fall asleep any time soon.

There was too much to think about.

Inuyasha woke to silence. His chest throbbed but the lightheaded feeling was gone. He took in a deep breath and let that calming scent that surrounded him sooth his nerves.

A rumble came from outside and it shook the building lightly. Small bits of rubble fell from the ceiling. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. _When did I fall asleep_?!

"Awake so soon?"

Inuyasha turned his head on Kagome's lap to see the glowing red eyes of Hōsenki already on him.

The thunderous rumble came again from the outside, louder this time. The whole structure vibrating and the crystals that outlined the walls and part of the ceiling clinked together like bells.

"It is good to finally meet you, son of the Dog General. I don't know how much time had passed since I last saw your father but seeing the pearl intact means he is also here. Good. That demon deserves to rest those bones. I will seek them out once I get you and your companion out of here."

Hōsenki turned his gaze to Kagome who was still sleeping. That position was sure to give her a crick in the neck when she wakes up.

Inuyasha's mouth felt so dry and he tried to swallow his own spit. Now that he had a moment to himself, there was something wrong with the air here. It was draining.

"Once she wakes I wish to discuss the demon that pulled her here. I wonder if that is a passage all the demons are taking to get here and she happened to stumble upon it."

Inuyasha again used silence as his answer. This undead thing talked too much. Everything was sore and although his chest wound had stopped its bleeding it was just as closed as any human wound would heal after only a couple hours. How long did it take for an injury like this to heal for a human anyway?

"It gladdens me to see that pearl again," Hōsenki said softly, as if only talking to itself. Inuyasha's ears twitched, picking up every word, "It means that this won't be the only time we meet."

 _What does it mean by that_? Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk. There was a crashing sound coming from the floor above them, shaking things more violently then before.

Kagome shoved Inuyasha off her lap, he landed face first onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha coughed out, lifted himself on his forearms to look at Kagome as she gripped her hip. Tears forming it the corners of her eyes.

"Th-it burns-!" Hōsenki's roar overpowered everything else Kagome tried to say and its giant crystal body collapsed on the ground shaking the whole area even further.

Kagome leaned over Inuyasha her head close to his ears, both hands scratching and pushing down on her hip trying to alleviate whatever was there. She tried to whisper to him, everything she said came out strained, "Inuyasha, the shard on. Inside his. Back. Hōsenki has. It's dark. The light it had -growing dark."

Inuyasha looked over at Hōsenki and could see the clear mineral on its back melting and bubbling up.

"You can see the ssshards?" Hōsenki asked angrily not missing a thing Kagome said, feeling the same pain she was. The skull hissed, "How?!"

The trashing and rumbling from the floor above created a small earthquake for them. The ceiling starting to fall apart. Kagome let out a sob of pain instead of answering, falling to the side as the floor above them broke open.

A centipede demon woman burst into the room, the broken stone of the ceiling coming down with her.

Inuyasha didn't know where he got the strength and quite frankly didn't care as he pushed himself up and grabbed Kagome around the waist. He forced their bodies against the wall getting them away from the giant pieces of stone that would have crushed them.

"You!" Kagome pointed at the demon and shrunk back against Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see the recognition in her eyes. _So that's the demon that pulled her here_?

The face of the centipede's was so similar to Kagome's Inuyasha had to take a double take. The centipede woman gave neither him nor Kagome more than a passing glance. Instead she wrapped her long insect lower half in coils around Hōsenki, immobilizing it.

"So girl sees the shard in its back? This Midoriko will be taking it back now!" A long tongue came out of that mouth exposing her sharp razor teeth. The tongue curled around in the air for a moment before plunging into the fizzling area of Hōsenki's back.

Hōsenki's scream was deafening and Kagome whimpered in pain against Inuyasha, her knees had given out and he was her only support standing. _Shit_. Inuyasha knew they had to get out of here. Whatever that Midoriko was, it was dangerous and no one was in any shape to fight.

Things went quiet as Midoriko's tongue pulled a black shard from Hōsenki's back. She uncurled herself from the undead being and Hōsenki fell over, its eyes dull.

Midoriko turned her eyes to Inuyasha who had Kagome slung over his shoulder as he climbed up the wall of the crypt.

"Ah ah ahh," Midoriko looked pleased, her tongue wagging, "Now don't go trying to run from me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said panicked pushing at his back as if that would make him climb faster.

Inuyasha continued to climb without looking back, but he was too slow. Midoriko darted up the wall after them, and Inuyasha was half tempted to drop Kagome so he could go faster. He didn't have time to give it more thought as Midoriko brushed past him, her insect legs forcing his hands away from the wall as she ran over them.

"Gah! Damn-!" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome held on to him like a life line, whispering ' _it burns'_ over and over.

"There is no reason to fear." Midoriko said in a way that made Inuyasha shudder.

Inuyasha yelled, his arms reaching out trying to grab hold of something while Kagome's body tensed and he could feel the heat of something in her hip through her cloths, burning through to the flesh of his shoulder.

They didn't fall far. The segmented lower half of Midoriko wrapped around the both of them tightly. Inuyasha struggled to push against the wormlike body. Kagome pushed against his chest trying to get some breathing room, and the pressure on his chest hurt, the wound on his chest still aching.

"Got you." Midoriko said almost too sweetly, her tongue still hanging out and he could see the glint of the jewel, "You will be safe with me soon."

 _Safe_? _The hell they would be safe with this demon_! Inuyasha pushed back against the hold Midoriko had on them but that didn't stop Midoriko's movements as she launched her body towards the reflective crystal wall of the crypt, and to Inuyasha's surprise they all phased right through it.

There was a feeling of falling in his gut as a blue light enveloped them.

The vice grip the centipede had on him relaxed a bit and he used a burst of energy to bust out of the hold, knocking Kagome to the side, "Feel my claws you witch!"

Kagome's small yelp let him know where she landed and he readied his claws. Vaulting forward he raked right down the middle of Midoriko's body killing her in a single stroke.

"The hell you'll do anything, heh." Inuyasha landed on his feet with ease feeling more confident now that the demon was dead. It was surprising how easily this thing was to take down. How did she overpower Hōsenki anyway?

Inuyasha turned back to see Kagome giving him a look of awe.

"She really dead this time?" She asked tentatively making her way over to him, gingerly tip toeing her way around the demon's remains.

"Dead?" He scoffed, and then coughed as his throat couldn't take it, "I would like to see her get up after that."

She gave him a grateful smile at that, she then looked away, turning to the surrounding area and frowned, "Where…?"

Inuyasha followed her gaze to the cave they were in. It had one small light source in the roof and multiple caverns. It was also full of mummified demons. In the center was a demon that looked to be the leader, and it had its hands missing, as if they were ripped off.

"Che, just from one grave yard to another." Inuyasha kicked one of the torn chunks of Midoriko, only for the dead flesh to sizzle and steam away.

Kagome squeaked and jumped behind his back as he braced himself for what Midoriko's body morphed into. The steam settled and Midoriko's body changed into that of a normal woman's. But it didn't get back up. _At least not yet._

"She did that before…" Kagome told him quietly. Peering at the changed Midoriko from over his shoulder.

Now that the body lacked all its insect like features it looked so eerily similar to the girl next to him, Inuyasha couldn't help but be suspicious. From Midoriko's open mouth a small centipede crawled out and scurried away into the mass of mummified corpses.

"Hah," A voice sighed making both Inuyasha and Kagome jump and looked around, "That makes this the third time this body has died."

"Where the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded, "Come out!"

"Please, I am here in peace." A shadow of a figure glided towards them holding its arms up in surrender, the only detail Inuyasha could make out was its large white eyes with small black pupils. Kagome hid her face in his back and screamed at the appearance of the spirit.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how much longer he could even stand. He was running on empty at this point.

… _And why does its voice sound so familiar_? He had heard it before, but where?

"What are you?" Kagome questioned the shadow spirit, Inuyasha could hear the false bravado in her voice.

"Girl? You don't recognize me?" The shadow gestured to the dead human body beneath it, "Midoriko."

"The hell?!" Inuyasha interrupted, looking back and forth at the spirit and the dead woman on the ground. Was he still pinned to that tree, _dreaming up crap_?

"Excuse me, when I am out of the physical body without a larynx my voice does sound different. You are both safe here with me." Inuyasha took another good look to the piles of demon corpses around them and couldn't help but think otherwise. In fact he didn't believe a word it said, "It might seem strange but I am just a spirit now."

"I don't care, aurghh!" Kagome said getting frustrated, "You forced me here! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"

"I can't allow that!" The spirit bit back, "You share a soul with this Midoriko, so you are able to see the shards. You don't understand! The evil in those shards is growing stronger, it's able to manipulate others into making it whole again."

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's clothes and whimpered, whispering quietly so only he could hear, "This all feels too dangerous…when she gets close my hip burns."

"Girl, listen. I am able to temporarily take physical form with this Midoriko's body and the life force of a centipede. But that form does not last for long. And even alone, if I were to gather the shards, the great beast that would appear is my equal. With you by my side, your strength similar to Midoriko's, then in our combined strengths we could defeat the great demon."

There was crow cawing coming from further in the cave. Inuyasha agreed with Kagome, this was all too dangerous. Something about this unnerved his to no end. And if this shadow just wanted Kagome then why was he even here?!

"I forced you here because I don't have a choice. Your soul is connected to this Midoriko's, it is why I am able to follow you through reflections. You are the only one who I can call on for help. The strength others gain from the shards is tearing the realms apart. The jewel was a mistake and must be destroyed." The spirit stepped towards them and Kagome pulled Inuyasha back with her as she tried keep her distance. What caused the spirit to give her that pain she was feeling anyway? "Look around girl, you might think all these bodies are of multiple demons, but it's really just many demons merged together as one-."

"You know what?! Just shut the hell up!" Inuyasha said fed up. He was done. There was no reason for him to be here and he wasn't about to get caught up into this. It hurt to stand. He needed to get away, let his injuries heal and rest. Sure he thought he knew all about the jewel but he wasn't sure what he believed anymore, "I'm leaving."

Inuyasha tried to storm out, Kagome didn't let go of his back as he attempted to stomp out, but more like limped, to where it looked like an exit to the cave. Kagome pleaded as he walked, ' _no you can't leave me, please_.' He didn't fight her off, frankly he didn't care where she went, just that he wasn't staying here.

"Wait!" The shadow called out after them, "You cannot leave the caverns that way! You can't!"

"The hell I can't!"

"You don't understand. There is a barrier around this place. It keeps others from entering and me from leaving. If you wish to leave there is only one exit. I have no need for you anyway, half breed."

Inuyasha whirled around and let out a low guttural sound. _Bitch_. If it wasn't already dead he would've killed it again.

"I just need the girl." The shadow of Midoriko said simply. Kagome's grip on him tightened. The shadow motioned them to follow and Kagome practically dragged behind him not wanting to let go, but not wanting to follow.

The shadow lead them over a small mound of bodies that hid a small well.

"The bone eaters well?" Kagome said surprised and she went over and touched its wood surface. Her hands moving over familiar knots. Inuyasha blanched. _How the hell is this an exit_?

"You know of it?" The spirit asked. Kagome nodded slowly her bangs shadowing her face so Inuyasha couldn't read what face she was making, "Good that makes this easier."

"How is this an exit?!" Inuyasha leaned against the well, trying not to let this spirit see his fatigue.

"Well when, this, Midoriko shattered the jewel to keep the great demon from coming back the jewels were scattered across realms. This well is what connects all the realms together. To put it simply for someone like you to understand, this well connects all the realms. Something Midoriko didn't predict when the jewels were scattered."

"How does it work?" Kagome asked looking down into the dark well. Inuyasha could feel the disbelief in her voice.

The shadow pulled out the black shard she took from Hōsenki, and showed it to them, "It follows the shards. All you need to do is jump into it and it will lead you to the nearest shard."

Inuyasha made a grab for the shard but the shadow pulled back. Those large white eyes narrowing at him. So the spirit wanted the keep the shard then?

"This shard is too corrupted for you to take. I will keep it safe here."


	4. Divided

**»** Disclaimer \- I do not own Inuyasha

—

• Gather the Shards **•**

—

 _Divided_

—

• Chapter IV •

—

Kagome gripped a vine and pulled herself up the wall of the well. Looking up she could see the clear blue sky and that was something she hadn't known she would be so grateful to see.

Inuyasha had jumped out as soon as the magic had passed, immediately leaving her there at the bottom all alone. She was hoping he would stick around for much longer. Now she was all alone. Again. You would think freeing him would have him be a little more thankful. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach. What was she going to do now? Would there be a way home? Was she going to have to collect those shards? There could be hundreds! Thousands even! If all the creatures that had a shard were like Hōsenki she was going to die!

Gripping the edge of the well Kagome was able to pull herself up and she almost lost her grip seeing Inuyasha standing there with his back to her. Her negative thoughts faded _Was he waiting for me…?_ She couldn't stop the grin that was growing on her face.

Throwing her legs over the top she jumped off the rim and jogged over to him. "You waited for me," she said happily.

"Che- you think I would be waiting for someone like you?" He scoffed turning his head to the side, refusing to look back at her.

"Hey!" Her good mood rapidly deteriorated, "This someone-," Kagome marched over trying to catch his gaze, swatting him on the back to emphasize _someone_.

"Urk!" Inuyasha collapsed to the ground with that hit, surprising both himself and Kagome.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think that would hurt!" She knelt down beside him waving her hands back and forth, "You were acting like it didn't- I mean I forgot and then you said! And I just-!"

"Just shut up…" Inuyasha said weakly, glaring at her. She could tell he was putting on a front, acting like he was all tough.

He lifted himself up slowly, one hand to his chest. It was irritating how the pain was still there. He glanced back at the well and then to Kagome. "It's too dangerous being near that thing."

The area around the well was lush green forest, with tall grass and wildflowers. In Kagome's opinion this was the most inviting place that she'd been forced into yet. It still wasn't home though. But she trusted him on this without a second thought. If Midoriko was right about how the well _connected all the realms_ then she could come after them at any time. It was strange that the Midoriko from the legend and the real one were so different. The real one should be like a saint right?

"Where do we go then? I don't recognize this place." Kagome asked looking around.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I don't recognize even the types of trees in these parts," he admitted, "Come on we're getting away from that thing."

Inuyasha knelt down and gestured for her to climb on his back. Kagome placed her hands gently on his shoulders, a little worried after one hit from her had him on the ground. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean I can walk."

There was no answer, instead Inuyasha took off running using just his left hand to steady her on his back. Her hands flailed and reached to tighten in his red robe, holding on in a white knuckle grip.

Leaning forward she yelled in his ear, "Hey! I was trying to be considerate! At least give me a warning before taking off!"

"Stop that!" He tilted his head away, his ear twitching, "Your human legs would have been too slow. That Midorio or whatever…I don't trust her. The farther away from that well the better. At least until this hole in my chest heals up."

Kagome tensed on his back. He didn't trust Midoriko either. She had this gut feeling that Midoriko couldn't be trusted; him feeling the same way was a relief. Not that Midoriko gave them any reason to believe her. And whenever Midoriko was around she would get that horrible burning pain in her hip. Thinking back to the shadow spirit that came out of her dead body, everything about it screamed danger.

Inuyasha raced through the trees, the scenery around them passing in a blur. There was a bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was on a rollercoaster. The wind in her face and the warm sun was a nice combination.

For the first few hours anyway.

Inuyasha kept up his pace, bounding off branches and darting through openings between trees. Inuyasha, as it turns out, was not easy to hold a conversation with. Half the time Kagome felt like she was talking to herself. She tried to take in the greenery as much as she could as they whizzed by, pointing out landmarks, yelling at him every time a branch would hit her. For all the threats of dropping her and going off alone he never went through with it and for that she was thankful.

As the sun began to set and her body felt stiff and uncomfortable on his back, she told him of her family. Of how Sota was her little brother, how he was a brat and got on her nerves. How this was all similar to the video games he would play. Of how they played them together. How her mother would love the sunset, the flowers. Of her grandfather and his stories and the story he told her of the jewel. Anything at all to fill the silence. He did little more than grunt in acknowledgement at her words.

He skidded to a stop, letting her slide off his back. She watched as his ears twitched and turned, his nose sniffing as he looked around the area. Taking the opportunity to also survey the area as well she spotted a small spring of water that was partly hidden behind the trees and darkness. It was dark so the moon reflecting in the water caught her eye immediately.

"We are staying here for the night. This is a good enough distance from the well for now." Inuyasha stated not letting her have a say.

Which was alright with her as she stretched her limbs. She nodded her agreement and watched him sit with his back to a tree. He must be tired from carrying her so far for so long. _He doesn't have to be so rude about it though._

"Hey you think I could go clean off in that pond?" Kagome asked looking back to the natural spring with longing. It would be great getting rid of all this blood, mud, and demon slime. Urk, she shivered just thinking about it, "I feel so dirty, it'll be real quick."

She missed his look of affliction. He quickly shook that away and glared at his hands.

"..Dirty…" He muttered and scoffed. That caught her attention. Looking him over he was probably sweaty from all that running he did while carrying her. And he still had dried blood on his chest, crusted on the opening of his red robe. Plus with the thrashing around Hōsenki gave him, he probably should go first.

"You're so dirty." Kagome commented quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up and the look on his face almost broke her heart and she wasn't sure why. She made her way over to him and he flinched back. She wasn't sure how to take that reaction, but she knew that they should clean and wrap his chest. It could get infected or something. She mentally berated herself for not realizing sooner.

Fiddling with her fingers guiltily, she knew she could survive a few more minutes covered in muck. "You can head in first if you want. That way we can wrap that up," She pointed to his wound.

"Hah?" Confusion was written clearly all over his face. His eyes bore into hers clearly looking for something.

"If you're worried I'll peep, I promise I won't." She told him with a reassuring smile. Trying to lighten the mood between them.

The air grew silent as she waited for him to answer her, watching as his shoulders dropped in relief. What he was relieved about she didn't really know, she really didn't get him.

"I don't need no stupid bath," He informed her, "You do what you want, I'm not moving from here."

"You sure? I mean it looks painful and it's still open-," Kagome reached forward to move his robe out of the way when he swatted her hand away.

"Mind your own fucking business," he snarled at her. Kagome stood up and glared down at him.

"You don't have to bite my head off about it! I just wanted to help." _Why is he being such a jerk_?! Turning on her heel she stormed away from him. If he didn't want her help and wanted to do it on his own that was his own problem, "I'll be right back."

She looked over her shoulder before she was out of view. Looking him in the eyes to get her point across, "And no peeping!"

"Don't worry I'm not interested." Ooh he made her so mad! Even when he was being polite he was being a jerk. She didn't give him a second glance as she made her way over to the water.

Testing the water with her hand she could feel the cold temperature. She didn't really think there was a time before hot baths. But cold water was better than no water.

Out of habit she emptied her pockets before she unzipped her pleated skirt. To her astonishment she still had things in her pockets. She hadn't even thought to check.

Placing everything in a row on the ground in front of her she found she had only three things. Her cellphone, which for all thrashing she's been through was thankfully fine. Still with a little more than half its battery left. Not that it did her any good there was no cell service out here.

She also had her compact mirror but that didn't take the ride she'd been on as well. The mirror was cracked so it was almost completely useless. Only one large shard being slightly useable.

And thankfully she still had that unopened chocolate bar she had been saving. She almost hit herself for forgetting she had it. It was still in good enough condition.

Using her phone as a flashlight made seeing the pool of water much easier. She contemplated washing her clothing as well, but it was so dark and she didn't have a change of clothes, she would probably catch a cold.

She washed as well as she could without soap and gathered all her things. It was kind of irritating not even having a towel to dry off with. Gathering her things she walked back to Inuyasha, her hair still wet and the cool night air was not helping. Sure it was nice to be clean but the cold water had her shivering the whole way back.

To her surprise there was a small fire going on in front of Inuyasha. He obviously started it when she left and she leapt in front of it gratefully, getting as close as she dared to get warm.

"Thank you," She smiled genuinely at him. She pulled her wet hair over her shoulder combing it with her fingers so it could join in on the heat and hopefully dry faster.

He looked away embarrassed. Then his stomach rumbled and she laughed. They had both just went over a day without food. She wasn't sure she was willing to venture off in the dark for anything, and she was pretty sure there wasn't a grocery store that they could access in a place like this.

"Here, this is all I got," Kagome pulled out the chocolate bar she had and opened it up. His nose immediately started to sniff as the wrapping opened, the sweet scent released from the plastic wrapping.

"What is that?" He asked as Kagome broke it in half. She handed him his piece but he made no move to grab it from her.

"Chocolate. I was shocked I still had it with me. It's better than nothing," Kagome continued and he took the offered chocolate and sniffed it cautiously.

He watched her take a small bite out of her own piece before he took a bite of his own. He looked at the candy in wonder before wolfing it down, licking his fingers. It didn't escape him that she had split what she had equally with him.

"As soon as the sun comes out we are moving on," he told her.

Kagome was too lost in thought to pay him any attention, just nodded at his words. She folded her piece back in its wrapping, finding herself not to be hungry. She felt homesick. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since Midoriko had pulled her though the mirror. _Mom, Grandpa, Sota…they must be so worried._

She slept that night curled up near the fire dreamlessly.

The crackling of fire woke her up. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sky was lighter but a fog had made its way through the area giving her that dreadful feeling she had back at the graveyard.

She saw the fire still going, Inuyasha must have kept it going all night. She noticed two lizards being roasted by the fire.

"Good you're awake." Inuyasha grabbed one of the spikes containing a roasted salamander and handed it to Kagome, "…eat and then we can move on."

"Huh? For me?" Kagome asked as she took the stick from him and stared at the dead creature in horror. He wanted her to eat this? It had eyes!

"…I just don't want you to think I owe you anything. This way we are even," he said not looking at her. She watched as Inuyasha ate his all in one bite. She gulped. Her stomach growled at the smell.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a bite. Her face twisted in a cringe, but she forced herself to finish.

Noticing her discomfort Inuyasha explained, "I would have gotten bigger game, but there isn't anything larger around here. Which means there's got to be an over hunting predator around here somewhere."

She looked around like it would pop out at any moment, "You mean like Midoriko? You think it could be her?"

"No. That spirit's using nothing but a dead body. Something tells me this is probably more of an animal or demon."

Kagome worried her lip looking at Inuyasha. She scanned him over looking for any signs of him lying when the sight of fresh blood caught her eye.

"You opened the arrow wound on your chest?!" She pushed him back so she could take a closer look. He didn't clean it or wrap it up! He must have opened it up looking for breakfast for them.

"You think I need you to tend ta my wounds?" He griped, pushing her hands away.

"Drop the attitude, you're hurt!" Kagome bit back. She forced him on his back on the ground, her hand on his chest causing him to hiss. Sitting on his chest she tugged on his robes, struggling against him to get a better look at his wound, "Just take off your clothes!"

"The hell I will! Bitch, get offa me!" He growled and Kagome growled right back, fed up with his behavior. Why couldn't he just accept her help?!

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder and into the woods. Inuyasha could feel her tense up and tried to see what she was looking at but nothing was there.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously. He strained his ears to listen but he didn't hear anything.

"I feels like…it was the same with Hōsenki," She turned to look down at him from her position on his chest, "The feeling of one of those shards."

"Damn," He muttered sitting up, knocking Kagome off him. She fell to the ground with a thump and a yelp. He grabbed her upper arm and hauled her up. "We're getting outta here."

"No wait." Kagome said rubbing her bottom, looking back to the woods, "I think we should check it out. I have this feeling. It doesn't feel dark like it did before."

"Yeah, no."

Tugging her arm back, Kagome jerked away from him, "I'm feeling this pull, and we should at least check it out."

"Now listen here wench, nothing good comes from those shards," he warned her but Kagome didn't pay his words any heed. She tugged on his sleeve and pulled him along with her.

She knew he was strong enough to pull out of her hold and was pleasantly surprised when he relented.

"It's getting closer to us," she pointed out to him and he clicked his tongue. His senses on high alert.

Inuyasha let her drag him along towards the shard, but she could tell his body was tense and ready to spring away at any moment. The ground was covered large tree roots and overgrown grass, the trees were large and had vines wrapped around their trunks, turning everything green. The light fog and grey clouds blocked a lot of the morning light, making it a little difficult for her to navigate through the thick woods.

They both heard rustling of leaves and crying before there was a loud thump. Kagome abandoned Inuyasha's side to run to see what it was.

"Dammit woman, you're going to get us killed…" Inuyasha muttered following after her. He didn't like this, but he was interested to see what had this shard. If the shards were good for anything it was at least good for power. He also had this small feeling that he didn't want to leave her alone. Though if things got serious he wasn't sure he could fight.

They were both bewildered to see a little girl crying on the ground. Kagome didn't waste any time running over to her, gently kneeling down next to her. Putting a hand on her back Kagome tried to get her attention.

"Hey are you alright?" Kagome asked softly.

The girl jumped at Kagome's touch, and looked up sniffling. Kagome was struck by the beautiful dark skin and violet eyes she had that were filled with tears. She was wearing a little dress that looked like old Victorian clothing with lace and ribbons in her hair. _She looks like a doll_. Kagome had the sudden urge to protect this girl.

"Mommy!" The girl cried out wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist and sobbed onto her lap. Kagome looked to Inuyasha for help but he just stared at them stupefied.

"No, I'm not your mom," Kagome tried to say soothingly, shaking her head.

"My mommy! I left her because she said but I didn't want to!" The girl sniffed, trying to say everything at once, "She needs help! Please help-us she's-grandfather! She-I can't! She's trapped and it's my-fault!"

"Woah, slow down," Kagome said not understanding any of the girls babble, "Why don't you start with your name."

The girl took a deep ragged breath and shakily replied, "My-my name…is Shiori."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shiori!" Kagome smiled at her, trying to calm the small girl, "I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha."

Shiori took a moment to look from Kagome to Inuyasha and her eyes widened. Then she smiled through her tears at him.

Kagome got an idea and reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of the chocolate bar she had. Chocolate was always something that calmed her down. "Here if you've been wandering for days you must be hungry."

"…what's this?" Shiori asked taking the treat sniffing it the same way Inuyasha had.

"Chocolate! It's very sweet."

Shiori looked back to Inuyasha, who still held a wide eyed expression, before taking a small bite. She looked at the candy in awe, "Is there more of this?"

"Nope that's the last piece."

"You…are giving me the last piece?" Shiori looked at Kagome in amazement. She then took another bite, savoring it.

"It's no big deal. You need it more than I do."

At that Shiori started to tear up again.

"So where is your mom, Shiori?" Kagome asked trying to piece together what Shiori was talking about before.

"My mommy she…please she needs help," Shiori pleaded looking back to Kagome, her hands clasping the chocolate tight.

"Of course we'll help," Kagome reassured her and Inuyasha sputtered next to her.

"No, no we will not." He said harshly cutting Kagome off. Shiori shrunk back.

"What?!" Kagome glared at him hard. _They couldn't just leave her! She's just a child. What was wrong with him?!_

"Can't you see what she is?!" He growled at Kagome, gesturing to Shiori in disgust, "She's a-a hanyou! A bat hanyou!"

"A hanyou?" Kagome quirked her brow.

"But you're-," Shiori tried to cut in between them.

"Half demon and half human."

"So?!" Kagome stood up and poked him hard in the chest, "What has that _got_ to do with _anything_?!"

"Everything! Didn' you say she's gotta shard?!" Inuyasha fought back and Shiori pulled the silk pouch she had with her to her chest, "It's probably a trap."

"I'll give you my shard!" Shiori interrupted, her eyes earnest, "I don't care! I just want my mommy!" Shiori pulled out a red orb from her pouch, "I don't know how to take it out, but it's in here."

Kagome could see the light in that pouch the whole time. Her eyes just seemed drawn to it. That scared her.

"Shiori…" Kagome stepped in between Shiori and Inuyasha, eyeing Inuyasha before turning towards the girl, "Don't worry about it. I don't want anything to do with these shards."

"Oh, okay." The bat hanyou lowered the orb to her lap, gave Kagome a pitiful look, "You'll still help my mommy right?"

"Of course," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a pointed look. This was the right thing to do why couldn't he see that? "Where is your mom? Is she sick? Or hurt?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha gulped loudly next to her. He looked like he was going to be sick. Kagome wanted to ask him what his problem really was.

"My grandfather…he has her locked up." Shiori explained, "Mommy helped me escape."

"Locked up…?" Kagome echoed horrified.

"Where are they now?" Inuyasha asked wanting to get to the point. He still didn't like this, "There's no one near here."

"At the manor."

"At the manor?" Kagome echoed again, "Can you show us?"

"Yes!" Shiori jumped up happily. Grateful was she found someone to help; there was hope for her mother after all! She took Kagome's hand and guided them in the direction she was just running from, "It's back this way."

Kagome noticed the fog was thicker in that direction.

"Miss Kagome, you're just a human right?"

 _Just a human?_ What a weird way to phrase it _._ "Well, yes, I am a human."

"Then…" Shiori looked at Inuyasha's claws and then back to her own clawed hand that was holding Kagome's hand. "I'll protect you Miss Kagome."

Inuyasha coughed at that.

Kagome just about melted at those words. This little girl was so adorable. What kind of monster was responsible for making this little girl think she needed to protect someone?

Shiori led them through the woods, leading them through the thickening fog with ease.

A few hours later, they neared a town that to Kagome looked like an old European town she would see in the movies. Inuyasha looked at the town warily.

Shiori stopped them in their tracks from getting any closer, "It's better to go around."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome didn't get it.

"Wouldn't it be better to get some of the townsfolk to help? I'm sure the more people the better, right?"

Shiori shook her head, looking at the town in fear, "Those people…they won't help…"

"Give it up wench," Inuyasha said ending the argument.

"But-."

"But nothing. I can see the manor she was talking about from here." Inuyasha said. Kagome followed his gaze up the hill that stood over the village. It was huge and reminiscent of a grand gothic mansion with pointed arches and towers.

They followed Shiori's advice and went the long way around the town. Kagome was surprised there was no pathway up to the manor.

"The demons of the manor don't need a road," Shiori explained to Kagome. She hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

"Do they never leave?"

"No they come and go all the time."

"Shit, get down," Inuyasha pushed both Shiori and Kagome's heads to the ground. His body guarding them from above.

Kagome wanted to question him when she saw a huge winged figure flow overhead, away from the manor. _Oh, they can fly_. That explained why they didn't need roads. She looked back to Shiori who had her eyes clenched tight. Inuyasha said she was a bat demon right? Or at least half anyway.

Inuyasha lifted himself up, gripping his chest in pain, "They're gone."

"We can enter through the kitchen," Shiori said helping Kagome up, "This way."

Kagome couldn't help but be captivated by the beautiful building. It was so huge and ancient looking, with a large bell tower in the center. She was taken aback at the lack of glass windows, everything looked open.

"This is the kitchen entrance. Since father died no one uses it anymore," Shiori said opening the large door for them. It creaked in a way that made Kagome cringe. They all slipped in rather easily, closing the door behind them.

"Was your father the cook?"

"No…he was the leader." Shiori looked away sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I miss him." She sniffed.

Kagome squeezed Shiori's hand in hers, "We'll get you and your mom out of this."

Inuyasha sniffed around ahead of them, "I don't smell anyone around but…it…smells like blood."

"Well bat demons drink blood," Shiori said matter-of-factly.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her in alarm.

"Do we have a plan?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Feh, this was your idea and you don't have a plan?"

Kagome glowered at him. Sure she hadn't thought that far ahead, but he wasn't helping.

"There is only one guard for mommy's cell," Shiori interrupted, pulling at a hidden trap door behind the counter. She tugged and grunted as she pulled it but it was too heavy for her.

Inuyasha took over and pulled it open with ease and Shiori beamed at him.

"If it's just one guard I should be able to take 'em," Inuyasha said cockily cracking his knuckles.

They went down the stone staircase, Shiori leading the way.

Inuyasha gagged and covered his nose with his sleeve, "It smells like liver and blood down here. I can't smell anything else."

Kagome covered her nose as well; she couldn't identify what it was like he could, but the smell really was overwhelming. It was making her eyes water. Blood and bat demons? They sounded more like vampires!

"To a human," Shiori looked at Kagome, "This would be a wine cellar. That's what Mommy calls it. Daddy used it to store animal blood 'cause he wouldn't let the clan eat humans anymore. And grandfather said liver makes it taste better."

There was stacks and rows of barrels containing what Kagome assumed to be the blood as well as stained metal hooks that hung from the ceiling.

Kagome leaned in closer to Inuyasha, holding his arm and thankfully he didn't shrug her off. She felt safer near him. There was a long counter that held many butcher knives and tools she didn't even want to know what they did do. She had to cover her mouth and nose to keep from throwing up.

Shiori walked ahead of them unphased by the horror and smell.

"Mommy is down here." Shiori showed them an opening in the stone wall that led down deeper.

Inuyasha took over the lead pushing Shiori behind him, readying his claws.

There were narrow dark hallways down there that terrified Kagome to no end, but Inuyasha and Shiori seemed to navigate in the dark just fine. Shiori guided Kagome through the dark, holding her hand. She was thankful both Inuyasha and Shiori had light hair she could make out in the darkness, because that was the only thing she could see.

They hit a split in the hallway and Inuyasha looked back to Shiori who pointed left.

Inuyasha crouched down and started to sniff the ground as they walked, reminding Kagome of a dog.

They reached an area that looked like a prison with multiple cells with iron bars and Shiori let go of Kagome's hand and ran to the one on the end.

"Mommy!" Shiori cried out, pressing herself onto the bars trying to get as close as she could to her mother.

"Shiori?" A feminine voice called out weakly, "Is that you? Oh god, what are you doing here?"

"There hasn't been anyone but her down here for days," Inuyasha informed Kagome softly so Shiori didn't hear.

"We're here to get you out!" Shiori said happily pulling at the locked cell door. Kagome came up behind her trying to see into the cell. She was only able to make out the woman's dirty white dress. Kagome wasn't sure how they were going to open the cell door, there were no keys around from what she could find.

"What? Your grandfather has been looking everywhere for you. He sent everyone out to find you…I was so afraid. You shouldn't have come back."

"Stand back," Inuyasha said to Shiori, before gripping the iron door and tearing it off.

Shiori rushed passed him, running to hug her mother, "Mommy!"

"Ah," Shiori's mother hissed in pain. Kagome entered the cell to see the woman holding Shiori at a distance, "Oh my baby. I want to hold you I really do. It's just my bones…after Taigokumaru found out you were gone…"

"Mommy…"

Shiori's mother turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, "And who are you?"

"Mommy, that's Miss Kagome and Mister Inuyasha, they are here to help us."

Kagome nodded warmly and gave a small wave and looked over the woman, now being close enough to see more clearly. Her right arm was limp and her left ankle was bent in an unnatural way. There was no telling what else could be broken. Kagome grimaced.

"Thank you. Kagome and Inuyasha. I am Shizu." She bowed her head to them politely, "But I don't think I can walk. Please, just take Shiori somewhere she can be safe."

"Inuyasha," Kagome leaned over to him. There was no way in good conscience they could leave her here. There had to be a way, "You think you can carry her?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her instead he walked over to Shizu and knelt down in front of her and told her gruffly, "Come on, we are getting out of here."

Kagome helped Shizu get on Inuyasha's back, apologizing every time the woman cried out in pain.

"Thank you," Shizu sobbed repeatedly into Inuyasha's back, "Thank you, oh thank you."

Shiori led the way as they retraced their steps back up to the wine cellar. She kept looking back to look at her mother, making sure she was still there. Kagome was happy at how easy this was.

At the top of the steps Kagome stopped and looked at the way towards the trap door on the ceiling. Feeling like their luck had just run out.

"I-I can sense another shard and it's headed right for us."

"Shit." Inuyasha cursed.

"That must be Taigokumaru, Shiori's grandfather," Shizu said hopelessly, "He has the shard he took from my husband."

Inuyasha's eyes darted around the room for an answer, "He won't be able to smell us out in this room, so hide." He pushed Kagome and Shiori to one side while he went to another with Shizu on his back.

Kagome forced herself as small as she could with Shiori behind a row of rancid smelling barrels. Looking over she wasn't able to see Shizu or Inuyasha and hoped that was a good sign.

Shiori shivered and held onto Kagome's arm.

The trap door swung open loudly, the heavy sound reverberating through the entire room, causing both Kagome and Shiori to flinch.

Kagome held her breath and listened as the heavy footsteps stomped through the room. She was afraid it would hear her heart beating because it was beating so hard it was almost deafening to her own ears. Shiori curled her body tighter against hers.

The footsteps passed them and down the staircase.

Kagome took a silent breath, unsure if it was safe to leave their hiding spot.

"Inuyasha said to run," Shiori whispered quietly into Kagome's ear and she didn't need to be told twice. Taking Shiori's hand they left their hiding place. She saw Inuyasha waiting for them as they made a run for the open trap door. Inuyasha pushed them along as well as he could one handed, his other steadying Shizu on his back.

He silently closed the trap door behind them, and they all let out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked to the kitchen door they entered from, "I can hear more of them outside. Dammit dammit."

"Out the window," Kagome whispered trying to be quiet, hoping the demon's hearing wasn't as good as Inuyasha's. Thankfully these demons didn't use glass on their windows, instead they were just open panes. She helped Shiori up on the counter and out the window just as a crashing sound thundered behind them. The trap door flew open violently.

"YOU WHORE!" A demonic roar called out after them.

Inuyasha's large hand grabbed Kagome's around the waist and shoved her out the window. Looking back Kagome saw a glimpse of a large demonic face behind him. Kagome tried to reach back for them as she fell away from view.

"INU-!" Shiori put a hand over Kagome's mouth muffling her cry.

Kagome listened in horror at the sounds of the struggle. Inuyasha's curses and Shizu's screams. The sound of Inuyasha fighting whatever beast had them.

"Grandfather got them," Shiori sobbed.

"We need to help them!"

Shiori shushed her, "No it's useless, grandfather is too strong."

"No." Kagome sat up and grabbed Shiori's shoulders, looking her in the eye, "We can go to the town and get help. It's not hopeless!"

"They," Shiori sniffled rubbing her nose and hiccupped, "They won't help us."

"Yes they will. They have to!"

Kagome dragged Shiori down towards the town with her, descending the hill mush easier than climbing up it. Even though the fog in the area was thick, the clouds in the sky a light grey, Kagome knew it had to at least be midday. So there had to be people around!

The town was larger than Kagome first expected, houses and buildings side by side. Cobble roads and small alley ways. It was ominous that some of the buildings looked broken into, doors and windows broken and wide open. And there wasn't a person around.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?!" Kagome called out, cupping her mouth to project her voice. Shiori tugged on her skirt.

"Miss Kagome, I think this is a bad idea…"

"We need the help. I don't know what else we can do." Kagome told her. They followed the main road to what Kagome assumed was a central market of sorts. Stalls broken apart and merchandise left behind, scattered across the ground in ruins. She was beginning to think that maybe there was no one left. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Oh!" Shiori gasped.

Kagome turned to see two young boys through a broken window, digging through boxes and trash, shoving what she assumed to be food into the bags they were carrying.

"Hey!" Kagome called out to them, running over to the front entrance.

Both boys looked up to see her and Shiori through the broken glass.

"There's one of those demons with her," one said in a hushed voice and they took off running to the opposite side of the building, where she assumed was a back entrance. She ducked under the shelf that was pushed over the doorway.

"Please! Wait!" Kagome called after them, but they ran to a back room that led to a hallway and out of sight. _Crap I lost them._

"Miss Kagome," Shiori pointed, "They went this way."

Kagome followed Shiori and was baffled at just how fast the little bat demon could run. Shiori had to stop a few times for her to even catch up. They ran down narrow alley ways that stank and were littered with trash. Kagome figured this must be a back way of sorts the kids used to get around town.

They ended up at a church. It was impressively large. A huge, surprisingly still intact stained-glass window adorned the front with an arched entryway. Kagome had to stop and stare. She pushed past the waist high iron-gate and walked towards the small flight of stone steps.

"Aagh!" Shiori shrieked behind her.

"Shiori?!"

Kagome ran back towards Shiori who was bent over on the ground by the gate. Sparks of light shot around her like lightning. It looked a lot like when Inuyasha was being shocked by the arrow.

"…It hurts," Shiori said, gripping Kagome's leg.

"What's going on? What hurts?!"

"The ground."

Wasting no time, Kagome scooped up the girl and brought her away from the church, just outside the gate. Shiori let out a sigh of relief, to which Kagome let out one of her own.

A crashing sound of glass landed next to them, stopping Kagome in her tracks of asking Shiori what happened. Someone had just thrown a lantern at them, its broken pieces and glass lay scattered.

"Die demon!" A man yelled from the steps of the church. Kagome now knew where the townsfolk were. All in the church.

"How dare you!" Kagome seethed. _How dare he throw something at them! He could have seriously hurt them?! What was he thinking?!_

People began to spill from the church out into the field. That man marched up, appearing to be their leader, a group of men stomped behind him like a mob. They didn't walk past the gate she noticed.

"I can see by how you dress you are also just another one of those demons' whores," The man who was dressed as a priest sneered, "How dare you, a human, bring such an abomination to this town!"

The men with him all started to say similar deplorable things amongst themselves and Kagome just couldn't take it.

"Abomination?!" Was he referring to Shiori as an abomination?! Just what was wrong with him?! With all of them?! "She's just a little girl, you monster!" Kagome marched right up to the gate fuming, "We came here for help! Those bat demons have her mother and my friend hostage!"

"Help? You think we would help that half-breed? We know what she is."

"Yeah, those demons can't be trusted!" Another man joined in.

"That spawn is a taint on the human race. Her mother made a mistake, and should have killed her once she was born," Shiori whimpered as the man ranted on and Kagome could feel her blood boiling, "This is all her fault. She's destroyed the balance with her very existence!"

Kagome kicked the iron-gate hard and was internally satisfied when the group of men all flinched. She had never been so angry in her life.

"Just try it," He taunted on, "No tainted creature can walk on these hollowed grounds."

Accepting his challenge Kagome pushed past the gate, standing on the stone path. The men began to whisper.

"I don't get why you have more of a problem with her then you do with the bat demons!" Kagome squared her shoulders. "She did nothing! We should be working together! To stop them!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" The priest interrupted, "Her traitor of a mother gave birth to her. She was supposed to be a sacrifice. We did our part! And now the bat demons have gone back on their word."

"Those demons destroyed my home!" A boy butted in, Kagome recognized him as one of the kids that she chased here, "They killed my pa! I hate you!"

The boy threw a dirt clod at Shiori, missing her a great deal, but Shiori still flinched and clenched her eyes closed. Kagome gasped in shock.

The group that had gathered outside the church seemed to adopt the idea. The crowd seemed more and more like an angry mob as they started to pick up things to throw at Shiori. They threw trash, sticks, rocks, and broken glass. One of the men lobbed one of the stone slabs that was a part of the walkway at her, which thankfully missed. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

Shiori had silent tears streaming down her face and was frozen in place as Kagome ran over to cover her, curling her body over Shiori to cover the girl to take the brunt of the attack for her, trying to shield her the best she could. Kagome could feel the objects pelt her body, "I'm so sorry Shiori."

Something hard hit Kagome in the back of the head and she blacked out, but not before hearing Shiori scream out her name.

Kagome slumped to the ground, and Shiori listened through her tears as the crowd cheered. Shiori followed her down, cradling Kagome's head in her lap, gritting her teeth as she was hit in the temple with a rock.

"I'll protect you Miss Kagome," Shiori whispered pulling the red orb she had out of its silk pouch.

The mob spilled out from the gate. Deeming it safe to approach now that Kagome was out, they stalked towards Shiori with objects that they readied to use as weapons. Shiori wanted to run, but she couldn't leave Kagome behind. Kagome was a nice person. She listened. She couldn't abandon her here.

"What an interesting display," A voiced interrupted from a roof opposite the church.

Everyone turned to see one of the bat demons perched atop the building, clapping his hands. Shiori recognized him as one of her grandfather's servants, "Young Master Shiori, is this where you've been hiding this whole time? I thought you knew better than to play with the humans. Remember last time?"

Shiori cradled Kagome's head in her lap as the humans around her began to scream and run back towards the church. She trembled.

"Humans are so amusing," The demon commented as the mob ran for the safety of the church, "So this is where they've been? No wonder we couldn't find them."

Shiori tried to think of a way to get both herself and Kagome away from here.

"Young Master Shiori," The demon called, "Lord Taigokumaru will be pleased when I bring you back. And you found the human's hiding place. It's nice that they are all grouped together like that. Makes me hungry."

He stood up spreading his leathery wings, showing an impressive wingspan and dived right for Shiori.


	5. Homeward Bound

**»** Disclaimer \- I do not own Inuyasha

—

• Gather the Shards **•**

—

 _Homeward Bound_

—

• Chapter V •

—

Without thinking Shiori gripped the orb with both hands and a barrier was formed engulfing the whole town. As it expanded in a red glow, it pushed the bat demon away.

The demon gave the barrier a tap and was slightly repelled back in the air. He sounded disappointed, "I see…Lord Taigokumaru won't be happy with your resistance."

—

Inuyasha beat on the wood door as it closed behind him, the wood not even creaking from his attack.

"I see you got yourself another half-breed child," A voice mocked from the other side of the door, "I see not only did you seduce my son, but like the whore you are you couldn't keep your legs closed."

Giving the door another hit, Inuyasha tried to claw his way out and the wall seemed to have some sort of barrier keeping him from touching it. He growled lowly.

Shizu cried softly into one hand, not bothering to correct the demon yelling at her.

"You are lucky I need you alive," The deep voice continued, "My precious granddaughter is so hard to control when you aren't around."

Inuyasha slammed his body against the door, "Fuck you!"

"Don't worry mutt, I have plans for you."

Inuyasha spat on the door.

Inuyasha heard him walk away. The half demon slid down the wall feeling drained. In fact, he could feel his strength draining from the moment he was thrown in here.

He couldn't help but hope Kagome got away okay.

"This is where my Shiori was kept."

He turned his head lazily to look at Shizu fingering scratched writing that was on the wall.

"It's got a barrier of sorts that drains Youkai energy. This clan has amazing abilities with barriers," she said turning her head to look at him.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he asked dryly.

"That is a long story." Shizu laughed humorlessly, still running her fingertips over the wall.

Inuyasha felt blood flow from the wound on his chest, and his body felt beaten and sore. And he was pretty sure his right arm was broken and useless for now. He gave Shizu a look that said he wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it felt nice sitting next to her. She reminded him of his own mother…

"Hmm, where to begin…well…you see these demons have ruled this land for centuries. My husband was…eccentric compared to the others. Humans fascinated him. When he became the clan leader he stopped the attacks on humans. Forcing the bat demons to get blood elsewhere. He made a deal with the town, because bat demons can't go completely without human blood."

Shizu paused, scratching her nail along the words engraved on the wall, tracing the letters, "Every few decades the town had to send a virgin sacrifice to the demons and the town would be granted protection." She looked up at Inuyasha, "I was a sacrifice."

"I was so frightened," she continued, turning back to the wall, "But Tsukuyomaru, he. Well. We fell in love. And together had Shiori." She smiled, "You know, being half demon doesn't mean you are inferior to demons…or to mortals. My Shiori is every bit as powerful as my husband. And as human as I am."

Inuyasha looked at her and heard the words of his own mother. And then when Kagome had scolded him for thinking Shiori being a half demon mattered. He had felt so relieved. It was the first time a human other than his own mother had treated him as an equal. He shook those thoughts away. He was getting his hopes up for nothing.

Shizu pressed her palm to the wall, "There is this orb they call the Blood Orb. It's this clan's most sacred treasure, because it decides the leader, like a king's crown. The one it chooses is the most powerful demon in the clan, and their power is amplified by the orb. When the orb chose Shiori, we were so proud."

"But Taigokumaru was furious." Shizu's voice gradually grew more and more angry, "He killed my husband and drank his blood. A punishment of disownment from what I've been told. He then used me to control Shiori. Even though Shiori is now the orb's holder, she listens to him. Oh god, I wish he could've just killed me! These demons have no self-control. With Taigokumaru in charge they eat everything! And my poor Shiori is forced to endure such horror... " She trailed off in thought.

They sat in silence.

There was a thump, "Ah-ha!" Shizu shouted victoriously, turning to Inuyasha. The wall she had been messing with now had an opening large enough to crawl through, "Now you can get out of here. Please go and take my daughter somewhere safe."

"Hah?"

"How do you think Shiori was able to escape this place?" She shook her head, "This room effects the Youkai, but it does nothing to humans. Taigokumaru was a fool for putting us in here. How do you think Shiori got out the first time?"

—

"Girl, get up. You can't die here."

Kagome felt a light familiar burning sensation in her hip and slowly blinked herself awake. She was able to make out Shiori's crying face. _What_?

Kagome sat up quickly, and she winced at the sudden rush of pain that caused. With a hand to the back of her head she whipped around to Shiori.

"Miss Kagome? You-you're okay?!"

"What," Kagome looked at Shiori, seeing that red orb clenched tightly between her hands. Drops of sweat dripped down the little girl's face. The ground around them was littered in debris and makeshift weapons. Was the sky red? "…what happened?"

"There is no use for idle chatter, girl," Something tapped lightly against her cheek. Kagome froze and Shiori looked at Kagome's shoulder in shock. There was a huge centipede on her shoulder, its antenna tapping gently against her face. Kagome's first instinct was to brush it off as quickly as possible but that voice…

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked. _How_? _And why was she just a centipede_?

"Yes, I couldn't let you die here," The centipede spoke, its front pincers twitching and Kagome got chills up her spine.

Midoriko was here to help?

"The barrier that has enveloped the entire town is the most impressive one I've seen," Midoriko commented, "But the energy it takes is too much for this little half-breed-."

"Shiori!" Kagome corrected, "Her name is Shiori."

Shiori gave Kagome a small guilty smile, as if apologizing. Which Kagome wanted to correct but now was not the time. But there was no reason for Shiori to feel ashamed!

"…You are wasting my time. But fine. It's too much energy for _Shiori_ to hold for long. I know that the rest of that bat demon's army is coming," Midoriko directed her insect eyes to Kagome, "You said that the leader had a shard, yes?"

Kagome nodded, recalling saying that when they were in the bat demon's lair. _How did Midoriko hear that_?

"Then I have a plan, little ha- Shiori," The centipede coughed correcting herself, "Make the barrier smaller."

"But," Shiori's eyes were downcast, a frown on her face, "The humans, if I let it down, they'll die."

"Shiori..." Kagome said softly.

"Those humans are not worthy of life," the centipede's head shook, "Give up that heroism. And girl," The insect gestured to Kagome, "Go get that crossbow over there, one of the humans left it behind."

Shiori shook her head, refusing to let down the barrier as Kagome reached over to the crossbow, feeling unsure on how to use it.

"Ah ah ah. Shiori, you must know if you use too much energy that you will die," Midoriko said bluntly and Shiori stilled, her grip on the orb tightening. Kagome noticed Shiori's breathing was shallow.

"I don't know what to do," Shiori said weakly.

A bright light erupted against the barrier, an explosion Kagome could see flattened against the barrier's surface. Then an ear piercing sound echoed.

Kagome clamped her hands over her ears to try to lessen the pain, and Shiori leaned against her.

"Grandfather…"

"A sonic attack," Midoriko cursed. "They got here sooner than I expected."

"My little Shiori!" A demonic voice called out from beyond the barrier. Kagome could see its massive silhouette in the cloud of dust that remained of the explosion. She could hear other whispers from above, commenting on the amount of humans.

"Run, girl," the centipede urged, tugging on Kagome's collar.

"My precious granddaughter, I can't subject you to living among mortals," That booming voice bargained, "Come back to me, you'll be with your mother again."

"…Mommy…"

Shiori paused as if contemplating it. Kagome couldn't help but think that this demon's word meant nothing and they should run as Midoriko advised. Grabbing the crossbow in one hand and Shiori in the other, Kagome ran. She took off as fast as she could in the opposite direction the voice had come from.

"I promise to spare your mother's life if you let down the barrier," Taigokumaru's voiced called out from above.

"Little half-breed," The centipede interrupted and Kagome growled, "Make the barrier smaller."

Shiori abruptly stopped, her grip on Kagome's hand jerking her to a halt as well. The orb Shiori had started to pulse.

"Someone got in," Shiori whispered.

"Shiori? What is it?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Someone broke through my barrier, like it was nothing, demons shouldn't be able to enter," Shiori said staring at the red orb in confusion.

"From where? Did the bat demons get in?" Midoriko inquired crawling down Kagome's sleeve to get on level with Shiori.

"No, grandfather didn't get it," Shiori shook her head, "It came from over-."

Shiori cut herself off and this time dragged Kagome towards the direction she felt the breach.

"Shiori! I know you are in there. Answer me! Don't you care about your mother?" Taigokumaru's voice echoed out again.

"Mommy!" Shiori ignored her grandfather and ran to the edge of the barrier.

There was Shizu dragging her body with her good arm into the barrier. Kagome almost fell over in relief and missed Midoriko's gasp.

"If they are alive then they have a chance to survive," Midoriko muttered quietly to herself.

Shiori ran to her mother's side, and Kagome could feel tears forming in her own eyes. _They got away_!

"Mommy you got out!" Shiori assisted her mother in sitting up.

"Yes. We saw the barrier and I knew you were here," Shizu explained. "That boy, he carried me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said proudly. She blinked and looked around, trying to see behind Shizu, "Where is he?"

"Did he not come with you?" Shiori asked.

"No, he," Shizu pointed to a remains of a bat demon behind the barrier, "He saved me. But he couldn't get through the barrier himself. There was more of them, I'm not sure where he went."

"I'm going to go find him then, you guys stay here," Kagome said her grip on the crossbow tightening.

"No, girl, you will die." The centipede protested.

"If we leave him alone he will die!" Kagome said angrily, not being swayed. She stomped right through the barrier before Shizu or Shiori could say anything in protest. The red wall of the barrier pushed Midoriko back, forcing her off Kagome's shoulder.

The centipede landed in the grass as Kagome ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Wait! Miss Kagome!" Shiori tried to warn, "They can smell you!"

"Huh? Smell me?"

"When you got hit you started bleeding, they can smell that! Please come back!'

Rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head sure enough she was bleeding. That explained why she was so light headed. But Inuyasha was out here all alone, and the stubborn guy never let her wrap his wound. She couldn't let him die out here!

Kagome heard the flapping wings above and knew Shiori must have been right, that they did sniff her out.

Kagome felt a gust of wind so strong that it forced her to her knees. A wave of energy hit the barrier barely missing her. The force of impact caused an explosion that pushed her away. She almost dropped the crossbow when that ear piercing screech accompanied the blast, her free hand covering an ear.

"Dammit dog, you made me miss." That large voice boomed behind the cloud of dust.

Shiori knelt next to her mother, her face strained and out of breath. That explosion caused the barrier to waver.

"Half breed," Midoriko said, "You are at your limit. Just drop it. They are already here."

"What do you mean she's at her limit?" Shizu asked the centipede.

"I mean she will die if she doesn't drop it."

Shizu's eyes hardened and ordered, "Shiori drop the barrier now."

"But-Mommy! The other humans! They'll die! It's all my fault it's like this!"

"Shiori," Shizu hugs her daughter close, as tight as she could with her good arm, "My baby, none of this is your fault."

Shiori cried dropping the orb, wrapping her arms around her mother. The barrier faded away.

"Finally. I'm glad you are being reasonable, Shiori," Taigokumaru laughed, another gust of wind blowing the dust away.

Kagome looked up to see a huge beast of a creature, its face ancient with large bulging eyes and razor teeth. _Is that Taigokumaru_? She spotted Inuyasha in its grip struggling to free himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said upon seeing him, relieved he was alive.

"Fuck you demon, I'll kill you." Inuyasha spat out. Taigokumaru's grip tightening caused Inuyasha to gasp out in pain.

"Such big talk for such a weakling," The giant bat demon taunted.

Inuyasha snarled loudly and struggled more in his grip. Getting on arm free Inuyasha brought it to his bleeding chest.

"Blades of Blood!"

The attack landed, cutting though a side of the bat demon's face. Taigokumaru brought a hand up to gather some of the blood to inspect it. "Daggers of blood?" He brought it to his face to lick the blood off his hand.

"Aurgh!" Inuyasha called out and Taigokumaru tightening his grip even more.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out concerned.

"Oh I'll get you for that dog! I can taste the weakness in your blood!"

Kagome aimed the crossbow at the demon. A little concerned because she only had on arrow that was on the bow, "Please hit!" She cried out, pulling the trigger. She fell back not expecting the kickback the weapon gave.

The arrow she released was covered in that light she had summoned before. The arrow hit its mark upon Taigokumaru's large wing, the light surrounding it burning away most of its leathery surface.

"What?!" Taigokumaru fell from the sky hollering out in pain. He lost his grip on Inuyasha and they both fell. Inuyasha's fall slightly lessened by tree branches.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side, "Are you alright?! Can you get up? We need to get Shiori and her mom and get out of here! That guy has a shard and-!"

Inuyasha sat up with Kagome's help. He cut her off from her babbling by shoving her behind him, his ears twitching, "That demon's still alive."

Taigokumaru lifted himself from the ground, "My wing…No matter, as long as I have Shiori I will have control!" He raced across the ground towards Shiori, "My precious granddaughter, you are making this much harder than this needs to be."

Shizu watched him approach with wide eyes. She pushed Shiori behind her and clenched her eyes closed in anticipation. Midoriko slithered away soundlessly.

The orb on the ground began to pulse and a barrier was formed around them. Taigokumaru slammed right into it; the orb pulsed again and the bat demon flew back, his body singed.

Shiori felt a warmth envelope her within the barrier, and her mother felt it as well.

"…Daddy?"

Taigokumaru staggered, and knelt on one knee. His breathing was heavy. He had never seen the barrier react in such a way.

"The shard in his heart!"

Inuyasha's hand protruded from Taigokumaru's chest. The shard in its clutches. Taigokumaru's body crumbled away to ash as Inuyasha pulled away, the shard in hand.

"It would seem the shard was keeping him alive." Inuyasha reasoned, the shard he held was clouded and dark.

"Is he…really gone?" Shizu asked slowly.

Inuyasha nodded. "I think your husband didn't go down without a fight."

Shizu smiled at him.

"Also kid," Inuyasha said, "That was an impressive barrier."

"That wasn't something I did," Shiori said looking down at the red orb, "Someone's gentle arms…embraced me and Mommy. Protecting us."

"Those arms were your father's," Shizu said gently to Shiori, "Lord Tsukuyomaru."

Shiori nodded smiling, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes again.

"Your father just wanted you to be safe," Kagome commented to herself.

Kagome helped Inuyasha stand straight as he staggered in place and couldn't help but be happy at what had just happened. Things were going to be okay. She reached over and grabbed the sliver from Inuyasha's grasp before he could protest. A little curious about how something so small could be so powerful.

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained but was silenced as he watched the jewel go from cloudy to clear at Kagome's touch.

 _This is what Midoriko wants_? Kagome stared at the jewel not really getting it.

Kagome jumped as she felt something crawl up her leg. Midoriko made her way down Kagome's arm and snatched the jewel right out of Kagome's hand.

"Midoriko?!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the bug.

Inuyasha tried to make a grab for the insect but it moved too fast and disappeared into Kagome's pocket. Kagome twisted her face in disgust, reaching into her pocket to fish the centipede out, but not wanting to actually touch it.

There was nothing in her pocket except her compact mirror. Pulling that out she saw the mirror's cracked surface, the one large shard that remained untouched gleaming back at her. Looking closer Kagome saw Midoriko's spirit form lurking back at her. Its large eye and small pupil staring, making her uncomfortable.

"You are very fast," Midoriko's voice said from the mirror, "I didn't expect you to find the next shard so quickly."

"What the…?" Kagome shook her head. Even if Midoriko tried to help them, she wasn't so sure about this.

"Now gather the other one you found and—." Inuyasha crushed the mirror with one hand. Kagome opened her mouth in protest. He let the shards fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, not about to defend what he had just done.

"Young Master Shiori." A voice said that caught their attention. The rest of the bat demons that came with Taigokumaru were surrounding Shiori and Shizu. Kagome jumped and ran towards Shiori, afraid they would attack but she was stopped dead in her tracks when all the demons kneeled around Shiori.

"You are their leader now," Shizu explained to them. Shiori leaned closer to her mother, the blood orb glowing.

"No more fighting?" Shiori asked. One of the demons looked up at her.

"It's by your orders," He told her.

Shiori hugged her mother in celebration. "Then-then!" Shiori looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome happily, "You guys can stay with us, right? I mean until you heal and eat!"

Inuyasha looked surprised by her request. Kagome answered for the both of them, "We would love to!"

Inuyasha looked mystified by the whole thing.

They went with Shiori back to the manor. Kagome was able to finally patch Inuyasha up. He wouldn't let anyone but her do it, not that she minded. And to her surprise he was healing rather quickly now that he wasn't running around. Although he made it apparent it wasn't fast enough.

They were also able to get Shizu some help as well. She had to walk with a cane, because her ankle would never heal correctly, but they were able to get her collar bone set. At least that's what the bat demon who was the resident doctor said. Kagome felt that now that the bats were listening to Shiori he was being truthful. In fact, it seemed that some of the bats liked the relative peace Lord Tsukuyomaru had brought about. But they had feared Taigokumaru's wrath, and his control over Shiori who had listened to him to keep her mother safe.

Kagome walked back to her room after sharing a large shared bath with Shiori. It was a huge heated tub with many soaps and things Kagome learned were very commonly used by bat demons to make them scentless. And it was a heated bath. Something she never thought she would ever have again.

Shiori had talked nonstop wanting to know everything about Inuyasha. Where he came from, how he survived. Which of his parents were human. If he knew other half demons. How he got to be so powerful. Kagome didn't have the heart to tell her she knew next to nothing about him, so she escaped around the topic, hinting to Shiori she should ask Inuyasha the next time she saw him.

Then Shiori had paused and told her, "The Blood Orb has a shard of that jewel in it as well."

"Does it? What does it do?" Kagome asked.

"It makes the barrier even stronger. I can feel its power when I use it…" Shiori looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes, "It talks too. It hasn't talked since I met you and Mister Inuyasha, but. It's says horrible things sometimes. Mommy says to ignore it. That it's lying."

"The shard talks?" Kagome remembered Hōsenki saying something similar. "What type of things does it say?"

"That I should gather the rest of the shards…and that I will be able to gain a wish for whatever I want once the jewel is complete. Like immortality or control over everyone in the world."

Kagome looked at the red orb in Shiori's possession, looking worriedly at the glowing shard in its center. The light pulled her closer and Kagome reached out a hand to touch the orbs cool surface. She could practically feel the shard draw itself closer to her.

Kagome pulled away, "Do…do you think it's lying?"

Shiori shook her head, "I think it's bad. Mommy says it's bad. That grandfather was playing with things that would destroy him."

"Let me…" Kagome said, her eyes lingering on the red orb before she forced herself to look Shiori in the eye, "Let me ask Inuyasha about it. See what he thinks. He knows more about the shards then I do."

Shiori looked happy with that and nodded.

With her cleaned school uniform folded in her arms, Kagome was given a beautiful night gown to wear for the night. Shiori had made a comment that her uniform was a little revealing and showed too much skin but Kagome had to decline. Her uniform was almost a reminder that this wasn't home. That she needed to find a way back.

Kagome entered the room that was prepared for her and Inuyasha to share. And sure enough he was in there sitting on the floor with his back to the bed.

"Finally," He scoffed, "You take forever."

"You didn't have to wait up," Kagome placed her folded clothes on the vanity and sat down next to Inuyasha, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Chi." He folded his arms and looked away.

"So I've been wanting to ask you." Kagome said seriously, "Are you a…"

"A what?"

"Are you a hanyou? Like Shiori?"

Inuyasha's shoulders rose up defensively, "So what if I am?!"

"I was just curious. I've never met a demon, much less a hanyou before I met you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Also it explains these cute dog ears!" She squealed reaching a hand up to tweak one, rubbing the fur in wonder. Inuyasha leaned away from her, glaring.

"They are not cute! Don't do that!" He yelled with a red face. Kagome spied the ear she had touched still twitching.

"Sorry sorry," She said good-naturedly, "I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to touch them for a while. They're so cute."

"They are not cute!"

"Oh sorry. They aren't cute. I don't know what I was thinking," Kagome corrected herself with a laugh, the then rested her head on her knees and looked at him with a smile, "I'm glad I met you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha paused, the anger on his face dropping.

"I would have died if I hadn't met you. But with you I have a chance to get home."

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"There has to be a way to get home. For you and for me. I mean. I don't know if I want to gather those shards. If today was anything like what it's going to be like. It's too dangerous. And Midoriko scares me."

"…home…" Inuyasha echoed her so softly that she barely heard it. Kagome decided that they needed a change of topic. To lighten the mood.

"Oh!" Kagome said pulling out her cell phone. It was almost dead but that didn't really matter at this point, "Look what me and Shiori did!"

She leaned over so Inuyasha could see the screen. There were pictures of her and Shiori and Shizu all standing together smiling.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Pictures! I wanted something to remember this by. If I ever get home again I want to print this out."

Inuyasha took the phone from her, sniffing it. Kagome let him and tried to show him how to swipe the surface to the next picture, but he was so clumsy with it that changed it to something else. Kagome heard a beep come from the phone and sighed.

"What the fuck?! What?!" Inuyasha looked at the screen angrily, "Why am I in your box?!"

Kagome took the phone away from him as he looked to her for answers, "You just put it on record. Here let me fix it."

She tried to pull the pictures back up when the screen went black on her. She looked down sadly, "Oh. It died."

"Died? I killed it?" Inuyasha sniffed the phone again, getting defensive, "It doesn't smell alive, I didn't think it could be killed."

"No no." Kagome said, showing him the screen again, "It's the battery life. It only lasts for so long without a charge. And my charger is at home."

"So it comes back to life?" He asked tilting his head.

Kagome put down her phone and almost laughed at how dog like that move was, "Yeah, you could say that."

Inuyasha patted her phone, "Good."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Kagome bumped Inuyasha with her shoulder.

"We did the right thing today."

"…Does it matter if it was the right thing?" He asked.

"It matters to me. Shiori and Shizu got their home back. It sounds like you avenged Lord Tsukuyomaru's death. And the humans can hopefully make peace with the demons," Kagome's gaze darkened as she recalled the things the townsfolk had said and done to Shiori, "And maybe the humans can see where they are wrong."

"Huh?"

Kagome looked at him, debating on whether to tell him or not. She shook her head, "No, never mind. It's nothing. We just need to find a way to get away from Midoriko. I mean even Shiori has a shard. I wonder if we should take it, she says it…says things."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed folding his arms in his sleeves, "We should take the shard anyway. If Mikorido is really after them then she'll come after her."

Kagome brought her hands to her face and looked at Inuyasha in horror.

"You don't think Midoriko would do that would you?! Like what she did to Hōsenki?! Shiori's just a child!"

Kagome felt that burning in her hip again. She clutched it tightly.

"Girl."

Kagome looked up to see Midoriko appear in the mirror above the vanity across from them. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, his arm out, his sleeve hiding most of her from sight. Kagome gritted out, "Midoriko?"

"What do you want spirit?" Inuyasha barked out.

"Girl I want you to take the shard that small half breed has and bring it back to me," Midoriko said calmly. Her appearance this time one that looked like Kagome's doppelganger in old armor, "I don't have the power to retrieve it on my own at this moment."

Kagome's head was reeling. How dare she call Shiori a half breed, it was clearly used as an insult. Why tell them she was weak? Inuyasha growling loudly the whole time was kind of distracting her thoughts.

Midoriko continued, "Once you have the shard I want you to bring it to the well and come back. You control the location as you share Midoriko's spirit. I want that-"

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and shattered the mirror. The glass flying all over the room, thankfully none landed near her.

"…I control the location?" Kagome echoed quietly.

"Fucking shut up you witch," Inuyasha shouted at the shattered mirror. He then dusted his hands off looking at her after a job well done, "Don't listen to that thing."

"I control the location..."

"So?"

"Inuyasha, don't you know what this means?!" Kagome squealed running over to him.

"No I don't."

Taking his hands in hers, she jumped up and down excitedly, "It means I control the location! She said I control where the well takes us!"

"Huh? I don't follow."

"Inuyasha, there is a bone eaters well in my world! There's a way home!"


End file.
